


Omori Drip But Genuine

by gen3king



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drama, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Suicide Attempt, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gen3king/pseuds/gen3king
Summary: Omori was a very blessed kid financially speaking. He had it all, Gucci, Nike, the drip, the finest of foods, the most extravagant of homes, but he wasn't happy.He didn't like money. He found it pointless, as for years he splurged on everything he could buy, drip, steaks with prices of four digits, but no matter how lavish his life he was never... happy.SOMETHING was always there.Money couldn't bring Mari back so what value did it hold?He didn't like money.He hated money.This is an attempt at a serious story based on the Omori Drip AU/meme. The collab aspect of this project has been abandoned and will now be uploaded in chapter on this book.
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil (OMORI), Aubrey/Sunny (OMORI), Basil/Sunny (OMORI), Basil/Sunny/Aubrey (OMORI)
Comments: 226
Kudos: 302





	1. Stacks

"Money money money money money money money money money mother fucker," as the song went. Sunny always hated that song. Money, why should he care about money? What has money ever done for him?

Sunny wakes up, the manor is cold and empty, so unfitting of its large size. 

If she were still here it wouldn't feel so depressing.

Sunny opens his closet, looking through his collection of drip, gucci, nike, and so on.

All dressed up and nowhere to go as the saying goes. 

He considers buying another pair of jordans, maybe these would numb the pain, but he knew they wouldn't.

They never did.

Fancy clothes, fancy food, money was all he had. 

And it was totally useless.

There was a knock on the door, which Sunny didn't hear from the third floor. Kel sighs, annoyed at the fruitless extravagance. Always meant it was hard to find Sunny in the place. He rang the doorbell.

Sunny sits on the stairs, the stairs where… SOMETHING happened. He thinks to himself, should he, nay, dare he open the door?

The stairs are mahogany, wide with engraved handrails, elegant designs line the railings all the way to the floor, which is hard tile, yellow and brown in a repeating pattern. 

The floor, as his bare feet touch it, is cold and hard. So, so hard. Why couldn't they have carpet? Nice soft carpet would have prevented… SOMETHING. Why did they need to look fancy? What the fuck was the point?

Sunny flips on his jacket, black and large, drip as Kel would always jokingly call it. Why did anyone care about Drip? It never changed anything. 

He slips on a pair of yeezy shoes, first edition. With that he takes a deep breath, opening the door to see Kel with his wide smile.

"Hey Sunny!" Kel smiles, "Still got drip I see."

Sunny slams the door shut, annoyed at this response only for Kel to put his foot in the door, stopping it, "Sorry sorry. I know you hate when I joke about that. I just wanna talk."

Sunny opens the door silently as Kel explains, "It's been four years dude. I was wondering if maybe you would wanna tag along with me to grab a pizza? You're… You're very thin. Are you OK man?"

Sunny thinks for a moment. Why leave with Kel? What's going to change? He knows Kel will never forgive him. He doesn't deserve Kel's kindness. He heads back inside, only to see… SOMETHING at the top of the stairs.

Kel it is!

Sunny exits the house, walking past a large red ferrari in his driveway, his mom's car.

He looks at it and all he can think is, "Pointlessly extravagant car."

Kel and Sunny walk down the street, Kel inquiring as they walk, "So how you been Sunny?"

Sunny doesn't answer.

"I've been doing pretty good," Kel continues on as to break the awkward silence between them, "Hero is coming back from college tomorrow for the Summer. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you again. Basil… I haven't seen much of him but maybe he'll say hi to you eh?"

Sunny doesn't respond.

Basil…

He hopes Basil is OK, he hasn't seen Basil in such a long time. Basil always had the sweetest smile of the group, and he loved simple things, things money couldn't buy. A nice picnic by the lake, making flower crowns.

He was always good at tying knots…

SOMETHING lingers over Sunny, he freezes, just for a moment, before purging the image from his mind and carrying on to the pizza shop. 

The pizza shop is pizza as always, the duo walking by several tables packed with people. The smell of cheese fills the air as Kel walks in up to the counter.

Sunny thinks for a moment. This cash is worthless, but maybe he can make Kel smile at least. He gently nudges Kel, indicating that he wants to pay.

“You sure man?” Kel inquiries, “You really don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Sunny does not move.

“If you insist,” Kel concedes with a smile.

Sunny points at the menu, ordering two pizzas without a word and paying for them. He then leaves with Kel unaware that him and Kel are being watched. 

“That kid had drip,” Kim comments to her brother, “Vance, let’s go.”

“I think Aubrey knows those kids,” Vance protests, “And, Kim, I get your desperation, but, this is wrong. This is more than petty shoplifting. This is strait robbery.”

“The jacket alone is worth two thousand dollars,” Kim retorts, “And we need it more than some rich brat does. It’s for the greater good, isn’t it?”

“I’ll go,” Vance sighs chugging down his soda and eating his last slice, “But just so you don’t get into trouble. Promise me one thing.”

“What?”

“If the cops ask, it was my idea.”

“Vance I-”

‘Promise me.”

“Fine. I promise.”

Kel and Sunny sit in the park, SUnny sits on a bench, thinking to himself. Why did he come out here today? Money cannot buy what he truly wants. Money can’t…

Make SOMETHING go away…

Kel sits by SUnny with a wide smile on his face, “Thanks for paying man! Here, I got you some Orange Joe.”

Sunny opens the soda, sipping it as Kel chugs his. Kel wolfs down a slice if pizza and then another. He stops and nudges Sunny, “Come on dude, grab a bite. You’re to thin to not be eating.” 

Sunny grabs a slice and begins to eat, stopping before a second slice as Vanec and Kim approach.

“Can you spot us?” Kim inquires, her tone showing that this is not a request, “It is… important.”

Kim pulls out the tip of a blade from her pocket, even Sunny realizing taht this is a stick up.

“Fuck you!” Kel yells rising to his feet, “This dude has suffered enough and then you try and mug him?”

Kel has become ANGRY.

“Maybe we should go,” Vance suggests, fear in his eyes.

“Relax some nerd and childish dude like Kel aren’t any trouble,” Kim retorts.

Vance pleads, starring right at the knife in Sunny’s hand, “Kim please that’s no normal nerd…”

“Sunny I got this you just-” Kel requests, only for Sunny to get up and reveal his knife.

“What in the fu-” Kim exclaims as Sunny charges...


	2. Calm Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old friends cross paths and Sunny gets some sleep.

Vance feels a sharp pain in his stomach as a warm red fluid drip from his wound. He grits his teeth, turning to see the concern in Kim's eye, having rushed in to protect her. He flashes a cheesy smile and assures her, "It's fine it's just a flesh wound."

Kim glares at Sunny and Kel, blade drawn now not for gain, but to protect Vance. "That's enough!" Kim yells, "Stay away from him or I'll gut you like a fish!"

"Woah Sunny easy!" Kel exclaims trying to deescalate the situation, "Guys! Let's just take a deep breath we can all still walk away from this!"

Sunny doesn't respond. His eyes remain locked with Kim.

Kim is AFRAID.

Sunny is AFRAID.

Each is two afraid of the other to drop their weapon.

Kim grips her butterfly knife, the handle of the blade blue like her jacket, in a death grip. Her hands shake as her knuckles turn white from how tight her grasp has become.

"Sunny," Kel sternly demands, "Drop the knife. Show them we don't want trouble."

Sunny is AFRAID, he looks at Kim, the blue handle shining in the sunlight. He can't make his hand let go, it feels like its glued to the blade, he has to…

CALM DOWN.

Sunny takes a deep breath, slow, in and out, and centers himself. 

Sunny is no longer AFRAID.

Sunny looks Kim dead in the eye, the girl awaiting his next move. Sunny grips the knife, pointing it downwards towards the ground, before dropping it. He steps back, showing he doesn't want to fight.

Kim, still trembling puts the knife back in her pocket, her breathing heavy and jagged, "OK… OK… we're cool. We're cool…"

Kim stands back, checking on Vance. 

"I'm OK," Vance assures Kim, "Just bandage this up and I'll be fine."

"What is wrong with you guys?" Kel demands.

"Look we just really need money," Kim pleads, "If we don't get the cash soon Au-"

"What's with the ruckas?" A voice inquires.

Everyone turns to see Aubrey approaching the group. She has a cold glare that she faces the situation with, feigning indifference despite intense concern for her friends as to look tough. 

She looks at Vance with hidden concern, sighing, "And this is why we keep it small. Go patch yourself up. Kim, keep him safe."

"Aubrey we-" Kim protests, knowing Aubrey is angry at her.

"Go." She glares with death in her eyes, a facade to hide how worried she is for Vance, to create a false image of rage and force, "NOW."

Kim nods and silently leads Vance away. Aubrey turns to Kel and Sunny.

"So you're out," Aubrey greets Sunny.

She wants to hug him, for just a moment her arms rise up half an inch, starting the movement, but she stops herself. She collects herself and states with a fake coldness, "Have a good one."

Aubrey begins to walk away but Kel protests, "Aubrey wait."

Aubrey is trying her hardest not to smile. Do they really care after all this time? Is she really not alone anymore? Sure she cares about Kim and Vance and co, but she doesn't feel she can be herself with them. 

Aubrey turns to face them, her scowl softening, "Yeah?"

"While you're here can you give Basil's photobook back that you stole the other day?" Kel requests.

Oh.

Right.

Of course they don't care. Why would they? 

Why did she ever even want these photos? They never cared about her did they? It was pity, that's why they hung out, isn't it?

That's all it was. 

Pity.

Aubrey glares, revealing the photobook from under her jacket and shoving it into Kel's chest, "Here. I hope you choke on your precious memories."

She storms off, trying not to cry. She mutters to herself, "Not like you cared about me anyways."

Aubrey runs off.

"Well that was…" Kel comments, "Easy."

Sunny knows something is wrong, he's dense, but not as dense as Kel. He knows something is wrong. He starts to follow Aubrey but Kel grabs his hand, "Come on! Basil will be so happy to see you!"

Kel leads Sunny to Basil's house, Sunny looking back for a moment before deciding to check on Aubrey tomorrow. Basil is of concern as well and he should check on Basil too.

They arrive at Basil's house, Polly answering the door.

"Hey Ms. Polly is Basil home?" Kel greets her.

"Oh hello Kel," Polly replies, "Yes he is actually. Won't you come in? Supper is almost ready. Chicken soup."

"Sounds great thanks!" Kel replies, "Come on Sunny!"

Sunny enters the home to find it very unlike his home. It isn't needlessly large and pointlessly extravagant, it's… cozy. The sweet smells of flowers from across the globe fill his nostrils.

Basil looks up to see Sunny. 

They both freeze for a moment, and SOMETHING flashes in Sunny's mind before he pushes the image aside.

Sunny hands the photo album to Basil who timidly replies, "Oh… thanks…"

"How you been Basil?" Kel inquires with his wide grin.

"I'm fine…" Basil responds with a forced smile, "Thanks… Uhhh… excuse me."

Basil walks away as Polly sets up some plates.

"Oh dear he must be nervous," Polly replies, "You're Sunny aren't you? He's talked about you a lot. He hasn't been eating well lately could you talk to him?"

Sunny nods, going into Basil's room where a single yellow rose grows in a pot.

"Four years," Basil timidly squeaks out in the dark room, his voice shaking, "It's been four years Sunny. I missed you…"

Basil turns to face Sunny, "Sunny, everything is going to be OK. It wasn't your fault. There was… SOMETHING behind you."

Basil approaches, "Is it still there?"

Sunny steps back. Basil takes another step forward, a deranged look in his eyes.

"Sunny it's OK," Basil speaks, his voice trembling, "Everything is going to be OK."

Sunny is AFRAID.

Sunny RUNS.

"Wait!" Basil screams crying as Sunny opens the door, "Don't leave me again!"

Sunny is AFRAID.

But he squeaks out a word, "...Tomorrow…"

"Huh?" Basil inquires, wiping his tears away.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Sunny repeats in his squeaky voice, destroyed by misuse, before rushing out the door.

He is quick to exit, much to the confusion of Kel and Polly who cannot spout a word of protest. 

Sunny rushes home back to the foyer, that needlessly large room, as the sun sets outside. He sighs, and checks the home phone line.

"You have no new messages," the machine states coldly.

Sunny sighs, and presses another button.

"Most recent message: Three years ago," it states with the same coldness. His mom's voice speaks, "Hey Sunny! Your step dad and I are on a trip to Cuba! We'll be back by the end of the week!"

…

They never came back.

Sunny goes upstairs, his footsteps echoing through the halls until he reaches the top floor where his bedroom lays. 

It's very bare, only a laptop on the floor, and a large king sized bed with heavy sheets.

A very comfy bed.

Would you like to go to sleep?

…

Welcome to Green Space.

You've been coming here as long as you can remember.


	3. Cosmic Capitalist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clams corrupt, and when clams are unleashed on Headspace, chaos ensues...

Green Space.

Where Omori lives.

Omori was a very blessed kid financially.

For he has the only three clams in the headspace.

The floor is lined with worthless green paper, bills with no meaning to Omori. He tries digging through to the bottom but they seem to go on forever. As if they could be printed forever and lose all value, their worth being made up in the first place.

He brushes this aside and spots that door. A vault door. 

He opens the vault door, the large metallic barrier grating on the floor as light shines from beyond. He walks through it...

"Oh there you are Omori!" Aubrey greets happily, "You here to make a withdraw?"

Aubrey stands behind the desk of a purple back lobby, the wooden barrier between her and Omori a blue color. 

"I don't think it'll do him any good to," Kel interjects at his own window, "No one uses clams, there's only three clams in the world and they all belong to Omori. You gotta trade around here."

"Besides," Hero adds, a security guard with a baton standing next to the entrance, leaning against the wall, "Clams only have the value we give them they're inheritly worthless. They're also dangerous, drive men mad. That's why..."

Hero walks behind the desk, smiling as he opens the vault, "We keep them in here!"

...

...

"FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Hero yells, "The clams! They're gone! All of them!"

"What?" Aubrey demands rushing over, before seeing the situation, "Well we're in big trouble aren't we?"

"Come on guys!" Kel reassures, "I'm sure Mari will know what to do! She's at the park down the way!"

"Well Omori it's your clams," Hero reminds, "Let's hit the road!"

The party leaves the bank, entering the park where Mari sits on her picnic blanket. The four rush to her. 

"What's wrong Omori?" Mari inquires with deep concern in her eyes, "You look stressed."

"Bank's been robbed," Hero explains, "Did anyone pass by here."

"Yeah..." Mari sighs solemnly, "We're in a bit of trouble. They got Basil, took him up."

"But Omori is afraid of heights," Kel reminds, "Isn't he?"

Omori carries on, Aubrey reminding, "Yeah, but he hates clams more..."

"We'll be back soon," Kel smiles.

"Keep Omori safe!" Mari calls.

The party proceeds towards a massive ladder, kids in the park fighting. Omori approaches too.

"The clams will be mine!" One laughs, "Mine! Hahaha!"

Madness driven by greed fills the park.

"Hey!" One yells, "Those guys are leaving to get the clams!"

A large purple monster yells, "You kids aren't going anywhere! Those clams are mine!"

BOSS attacks. 

Omori is ANGRY.

BOSS is GREEDY.

Emotion: GREEDY

Will steal any items the party attempts to use. Certain skills deal more damage to GREEDY foes.

Omori uses a SELFLESS SLASH, an attack meant to destory GREEDY foes, ignoring the defenses of those feeling the emotion.

It's a blow to the heart, and BOSS falls. 

"So this is the power of clams?" Hero inquires.

"And we're not even near any clams!" Kel exclaims, "If Basil is near whoever has clams, he's in danger!"

Aubrey demands, "Sunny we have to hurry!"

The party carries on towards the ladder as the fighting continues behind them. Along the way, they encounter rabbits and other foes, slaying them and harvesting their pelts. Near the ladder, Omori stops. 

He's scared of heights. Darkness gathers around him as he begins to tremble, unsure what to so. He can't just stay and do nothing he...

He has to CALM DOWN.

He takes a deep breath, in, and out, stilling himself.

Omori is no longer afraid of heights.

The party continues upwards, Hero commenting, "I get the clams, but why grab Basil?"

Omori tightens his grip around the stairs on the ladder, an echoing memory, SOMETHING clawing at the back of his mind...

…

"Move faster…" Omori growls bitterly.

"Oh right you're really close to Basil," Kel recalls.

"We should hurry," Aubrey adds, "Omori isn't good with stress. Let's keep moving."

The party continues until, at the top of the ladder, they approach a massive manor. A man with green hair and a raygun stands in the foyer above them, stars sparkling above him.

"Ah you four from the bank," the man chuckles, adjusting his monocle over his left eye which is tinted black like sun glasses. He wears a fancy green fur coat, trimmed with gold. "Looking for this?"

He holds up the clam, chuckling, "Sorry, but as the Cosmic Capitalist and the richest man in space I'm not to keen to part with it. Gentlemen, get them.

The Cosmic Capitalist goes inside, the party chasing after him. They encounter many impoverished workers, factory workers, butlers, etc. 

"Hey kid I'll trade you some popcorn for some rabbit pelts," A man by a popcorn machine offers.

Omori accepts the barter and carries on, eventually finding a room full of people working on an assembly line, exhausted. Overworked, many keel over and die of exhaustion, being eaten to nourish the malnourished survivors, all of whom sing as they a song, full of despair and hopelessness.

"Boss makes a nickle,

I make a dime.

Nobody told me,

Even that was a lie.

Boss makes a dollar.

I don't make shit.

Sometimes I think,

I may call it quits.

There's homes for us all,

That we can't afford.

Meanwhile the boss,

Buys seven more. 

I work all day,

Mind and body decay.

That my children may eat,

For just one more day.

The system only cares,

About protecting the rich.

We will all rot and die,

Before we see a cent."

They proceed past the workers into a solid gold office, where the Cosmic Capitalist sits, smoking a cigar.

"Hand it over," Aubrey growls.

"No," the Cosmic Capitalist laughs, "Why should I? I earned my money."

Kel adds, glaring, "You stole from the workers, milking them like cattle as they die in the streets! You don't need seventeen houses! You don't need a room made if pure gold! People are dying for your pride and greed!"

"I earned my clam!" He exclaims, FURIOUS at the accusation, "And if you peasants want it you can pry it from my cold dead hands!"

The Cosmic Capitalist blasts the whole party with his ray guns, the four leap out of the way. Hero flips over a table to provide cover as the barrages scorches the mahogany barrier.

"We need a plan!" Hero exclaims.

Omori looks at Kel and Aubrey. 

"Swing batta swing?" Kel inquires.

"I'll draw his fire," Hero states, "You three know the drill from there."

Hero pushes the table forward, using it as a riot shield to block the blasts as Cosmic Capitalist is forced to leap over it or be crushed. While in the air he sees Hero smirk and taunt, "We got you."

He turns around, firing one desperate shot that Omori deflects with knife. Kel tosses his ball at Aubrey who hits it with her baseball bat, sending it right for his face in a single, powerful blow that knocks the clam out of his hand and into Omori's who crushes it. 

The monocle lightens in color, reflecting light which still hides his eye as he looks around with intense confusion. "What… what happened?"

"You have a lot to answer for!" Aubrey exclaims walking forward with her bat.

"Hey hey!" Hero exclaims blocking her, "Wait a second! Something's fishy!"

"I'm very sorry if I troubled you all," he explains, "I'm Captain Space Fiancee. Who are all of you?"

"You don't recall establishing an oppressive capitalist regime that had more homes than homeless and-"

"What?" He demands, "No! I would never-"

"Clams corrupt," Hero sighs, "Just as we thought. Mr. Space, you have to tell us where the other two clams are."

"And where's Basil?" Kel adds.

"Basil…" he replies, "Clams… Sweetheart! Oh God! You have to help her!"

"What do you mean?" Kel inquires.

"The clams…" Space Fiancee explains, "It was the shark's idea. Take the green haired boy and give the clams to the whale… use the boy as leverage. I was going to use it to make a better home for my people but… those clams… their twist your mind. My fiancee Sweetheart had one and she has your friend. I'm begging you! Save her! Please!"

"We'll do what we can," Kel replies.

Aubrey points her bat at Space Fiancee, "And you have a lot of cleaning up to do."

He nods in understanding and the party leaves Omori behind, he starts to catch up but Space Fiancee comments, "So many lives lost and for what? Futile extravagance and pride? These lives lost are priceless. And I… clams can't buy them back, they are truly above clams."

Omori sees SOMETHING behind Space Fiancee who inquires, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

SOMETHING charges Omori and-

Omori wakes up in Green Space. He digs through the bills before finding Mewo who asks him, "Waiting for something to happen?"

…

Omori stabs himself...


	4. Never Let Go Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim desperately asks Sunny for aid to assist Aubrey and Sunny almost makes a horrible mistake

Sunny awakens to desperate banging on the door, much to his annoyance. That dream was super fun. Still though, he does have a promise to Basil so, can't stay inside all day. 

He opens the door to see Kim…

Kim is AFRAID.

"Sunny I need two thousand dollars," Kim begs, Her voice shaking.

She tries to rob him, and then tries to demand money from him? How low can one sink? How disgusting can this money obsessed bitch be? This is what money reduces people to. God he hates money.

Sunny slams the door shut only for Kim to stop it with her foot and exclaim, "It's for Aubrey! Please!"

Sunny freezes, opening the door with a glare, starring right into Kim's eyes. If she has a good reason maybe she's not just a greedy fucker after all…

"Show…" Sunny demands.

"Show you?" Kim inquires, calming slightly, "Yeah yeah come with me."

Kim leads Sunny through the town before the sun rises, commenting as they pass by the park, "You wanna grab your knife? Could be trouble ahead."

Sunny nods and walks towards where he dropped the knife yesterday, left untouched since then…

…

Sunny equipped the STEAK KNIFE.

Kim leads Sunny to a house unfit to live in, the home reeks of garbage even from the outside, Sunny gagging but collecting himself. The festering rot is worsened by the cool night air, cicadas crying out from everywhere but the house, the home not even fit for insects.

"Aubrey's mom isn't taking care of her," Kim explains, "But if I could hire a private eye or someone I could get her out of the picture and Aubrey could go somewhere better. I have one in mind but without the money-"

"Go." Sunny demands handing him the money.

"What about you?" Kim demands.

Sunny walks around to the back of the home. 

"Sunny?" Kim asks.

Sunny does not respond.

"Sunny!" Kim yells.

Sunny does not respond.

Seeing there is no stopping whatever he has planned, Kim rushes to get help…

Sunny is overwhelmed with worry upon seeing Aubrey's situation. This is dangerous. And he…

SOMETHING flashes in his mind.

He can't lose her too. He… won't…

Won't.

No matter what. 

He'll die before he loses anyone else.

Like… his mom…

He thinks of Aubrey's smile, another of the few things be wants, and another of the things money can't buy. 

Worthless paper.

He opens a window, inhaling deeply before he enters, the putrid fumes fill his nose, burning like fire in his nostrils, but he carries on, walking over a broken needle and shattered glass pipe before he spots a rickety rope ladder leading to a room…

The room smells of lavender and is much calmer. Spotting the guest, a small white rabbit makes honking sounds in its enclosure. Sunny pets it gently before turning to see Aubrey, fast asleep. He looks on the wall, seeing many photos of…

SOMETHING…

He nudges Aubrey, who mutters, "Sunny's gone Kel. Not like you cared." Before rolling over. 

He didn't care? Is that how she felt? 

Of course.

What kinda sack of shit is he? He wasn't there for anyone after Mari died and look what happened. He should have been there for him. How selfish can he be? And money can't fix this. Worthless wealth once more.

He nudges Aubrey once more who opens her eyes to see Sunny.

She at first smiles, still half asleep, happy to see him, but snaps into anger as she realizes Sunny broke in.

She instantly reaches for her bat by her bedside, demanding, "Why are you here?"

Sunny freezes, Aubrey seems really upset and she has every right to be. He failed her for four years. He…

"Why are you?" She demands, pointing his bat at him.

Sunny is AFRAID, but he sees sadness in Aubrey's eyes, not anger. Something isn't right. He's missing something and…

He hates seeing her cry.

Aubrey glares daggers at him, if he can just…

FOCUS.

That's when he sees it, on her left leg, a large blue mark.

…

Aubrey's mom is she?...

Aubrey is MISERABLE… 

She needs to know he cares. He wants to see her smile he wants her to be happy and cared for and safe and…

"Well!?!" Aubrey demands, waiting for Sunny to do something. Anything. 

A voice in her head whispers, "Please hold me. I miss you."

But he doesn't care. He never cared, and why should she open up now? He's just going to see her as weak and hurt her like-

A warmth wraps around Aubrey. She freezes for a moment in shock. 

And Sunny says the exact words she needs to hear, his voice raspy but clear, weak in volume but strong in resolve, "...I...care…"

And she breaks.

She holds Sunny tight, like he'll fly away if she lets go and never come back. Tears stream down her face as she comforts herself in Sunny's embrace. The hug is warm and safe it…

It feels like home.

"Sunny?" Aubrey asks.

Sunny nods in acknowledgment.

"Never let go again…" Aubrey begs, closing her eyes and fully embracing him.

Sunny hugs her back and the two enjoy the embrace for a moment before Sunny lets go. 

Aubrey is in danger here, and he won't lose anyone else. He won't be alone again.

Sunny grabs the rabbit and hands it to Aubrey.

"Sunny what are you-" Aubrey demands. 

Sunny states sternly, "Leave…saftey…"

"You wanna go somewhere safe?" Aubrey inquires, "Beats mom beating me."

Aubrey and Sunny go down the ladder and head past the piles of trash and filth only to hear the floorboards creek as a voice, full of hidden malice demands, "Where are you going, Aubrey?"

She stands up, a woman with dilated pupils, overweight and death in her eyes, "I birthed you. You're supposed to make me some breakfast."

"I'm leaving," Aubrey replies.

"What?" Her mother demands, rising with her fists clenched, her massive body shaking the ground with each step.

Aubrey is AFRAID.

"I'm-" Aubrey repeats, her voice trembling.

And…

She shoves Aubrey.

She…

Pushes…

Push…

Like when Sunny lost…

A voice screams in Sunny's head, "YOU WON'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME! NOT LIKE MARI!"

Sunny charges…

And…

He sees red.

Aubrey's mom throws a punch that will leave a black eye and staggers Sunny, a shooting pain spreads all across his face. Yet he…

He stabs her.

Blood drips on the floor around her as sirens blare.

"Run!" Sunny screams grabbing Aubrey's hand and rushing out the door. The two spot Kim. Her and Aubrey exchange eye contact as Kim stands with a private eye who talks to the police.

Aubrey mouths the words, "Self defense" to Kim so she can assure the cops won't go after Sunny.

Kim also notes the bruise on Aubrey's leg, confirming her fears of abuse which led to her suggesting Sunny grab the knife in case things got dicey and made her desperate enough to contact her in the first place.

The two slip away and return to Sunny's home at 4am. Sunny locks the door, calming himself down best he can. He takes deep breaths to calm himself, looking at the blood stained knife.

"Easy easy," Aubrey assures him, "We're safe now."

"Safe…" Sunny smiles.

Yeah…

She's safe…

…

She doesn't need him anymore. Doesn't… need… 

Who said he had to visit Basil? Aubrey can keep Basil safe right? No one needs him now. The job is done. Kel and Aubrey can be there for Basil.

"See… Basil…" Sunny requests.

Aubrey doesn't realize he's making a more… final request.

"We will in the morning," Aubrey states, "It's early, let's just… calm down and get some sleep."

Sleep… yeah. Sleep sounds nice. Maybe he'll feel better after some sleep. Even though money can't buy forgiveness and as soon as Aubrey learns about-

He puts the knife in his pocket for now.

He pushes the thought aside and shows Aubrey to a room with a king sized bed with white sheets. The room is larger than his own with a large dresser full of expensive make up and jewelry.

"Isn't this your mom's room?" Aubrey inquires. 

Sunny does not respond the thought of his mother leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. 

Sunny begins to leave but Aubrey grips his hand tightly and requests, blushing, "I'm still a little shaken up… can… can I hold you? Just until I fall asleep?"

He can do her this one last favor. Then he's not needed anymore and he is free…

Or so he thinks not knowing that his loved ones don't want him gone. That these thoughts are dangerous and have grown increasingly so for the last four years. Sunny nods, laying in the bed first before Aubrey cuddles him the embrace brings both a sense of ease and comfort. Sunny feels… at ease, with Aubrey's arms wrapped around him. He feels happy. As he dozes off…

He feels this is when he wants to die.

…

Welcome to Green Space. 

You've been coming here as long as you can remember. 

…

Omori grips the knife.

Finally. 

Everyone is OK. They've got each other. 

They don't need a selfish rat like him. A rich bastard like him…

Omori tries to stab himself, but the knife stops before it reaches his stomach. He hears a voice scream from all directions as he presses against this unseen force. They sound like they're crying, panicking, "NO! YOU DON'T GET TO LEAVE ME ALONE AGAIN! NOT NOW! NOT LIKE THIS!"

Omori presses harder. 

Come on just one more inch and he's free!

Just half an inch and he can see Mari again!

Just a quarter inch and he can atone for being so selfish!

Just break the skin and it's finally all over!

…

Sunny wakes up, Aubrey holding the knife above him before tossing it aside. She holds him once more like he'll fly away. She clearly loves hugs so…

Sunny doesn't connect why she's crying.

She screams, "What the fuck is wrong with you!?!"

Aubrey is shaking.

Aubrey is STRESSED OUT.

Sunny tries to hug her back, he doesn't like seeing her cry but she swats him away.

She pulls him forcefully downstairs and to the phone where she dials a number, fingers trembling. Her eyes constantly go back to Sunny, not letting him out of her sight for even an instant.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end greets.

"Kel!" Aubrey yells.

"Aubrey?" Kel inquires, confused and worried by her tone, "Are you OK? Why are you calling from Sunny's house?"

"You need to get over here!" Aubrey yells, "Sunny just tried to kill himself!..."


	5. Confusing Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey and Sunny find their hearts confused as the friends try to give Sunny a good day before he does something he'll regret.

Kel freezes.

Sunny… tried to kill himself? If Aubrey wasn't with him right now would he be…

No right now he needs to focus on making sure such a thing doesn't come to pass. He dashes out the door into the early morning light, the sun just cresting over the horizon, lighting his path. The morning dew flies into the air, blown away by his desperate sprinting as he rushes towards Sunny's house.

Aubrey grabs Sunny, she is still trembling. He almost died. If she wasn't there he would have left her again. She would have been alone again. He said he cared. Was that a lie? Did he simply want to hurt her as much as he could by dying in her arms?

No that doesn't make sense. She asked to cuddle, not him, so why?

"Why did you do that!?!" Aubrey screams, still crying, unable to calm down.

Sunny is MISERABLE. 

Aubrey is clearly hurt and he wants to comfort her but he doesn't know how. 

If only he died earlier he wouldn't have to see this. Aubrey wouldn't be so distressed right now.

Would she still be mad if she knew about… SOMETHING?

No. She's better off without him. They all are. They must be. If he's wrong and there's even a chance it'll be OK then what he just did really hurt Aubrey and he… doesn't know what to do. He doesn't want to hurt Aubrey he…

What does he want?

What makes him happy?

He doesn't know anymore.

Aubrey tries to calm herself down. She tries to think of what to do. Who can help. An adult she can trust like…

"Where's your mom?" Aubrey inquires, "We can get you help. Please! You don't have to do this!"

Sunny looks down at his feet.

"Sunny?" Aubrey inquires, knowing something is wrong.

Kel walks in, Aubrey demanding of him, "Kel? When was the last time you saw his mom?"

"I dunno it's been…" Kel replies, freezing at the realization, "It's… been years… Sunny?"

Sunny doesn't answer.

"Sunny," Aubrey pleads, "You care right? If you care you can tell us."

Sunny sighs. He… does care and he can tell both his friends are upset…

He presses a button on the answering machine…

"Most recent message: Three years ago," it states with the same coldness it always has. His mom's voice speaks, "Hey Sunny! Your step dad and I are on a trip to Cuba! We'll be back by the end of the week!"

"She…" Aubrey can hardly form the words in her shock, "She left you. Didn't she?"

Sunny starts crying. Of course she left him! He's worthless! A selfish rich brat who they don't deserve to have to deal with!

They… don't have to.

Do they?

Sunny starts to walk away, only for Aubrey to grab him, yelling, the tears once more flowing, "NO! I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!"

Kel tries to reason with Sunny, "Sunny, buddy, come on. You don't wanna do this man. You'll hurt me and Aubrey. Hero's coming back today, how about we all just have a fun day together? Just… all take a day. Like old times?"

Sunny doesn't protest. It would be nice to pretend for a day even if he knows it won't last. Just… one more day. 

One more day…

That's OK.

Right?

Even if he thinks it's selfish, not knowing that sticking around is the kindest thing he can do. Anything but selfish.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Kel asks with a smile, "Aubrey? You hungry too?"

"Sure," Aubrey replies, "Whatcha want Sunny?"

"Dunno," Sunny responds dismissively. What… does he want to eat?

"We'll go see what we can find," Kel replies, smiling to hide the worry, "Come on Sunny!"

Kel begins to exit but Aubrey stops him, "Wait."

"What's wrong?" Kel inquires. 

"Search him," Aubrey demands sternly, "He may have another knife or other sharp object."

Kel quickly pats Sunny down, confirming he has nothing of the sort.

"He's clear," Kel assures. 

"We can't leave him alone at any point," Aubrey adds, taking Sunny's hand in her own, "Understood?"

Sunny feels a soothing warmth spread throughout his palm as Aubrey feels the same. There's a sense of ease that washes over the other, knowing that they're there for each other. 

Aubrey tightens her grip, stating with powerful conviction as the trio exit the house, "You don't GET to leave me, no, us, again. Not like that. Not like Mari did."

The trio carry on, Sunny in silent self hatred. He isn't sure what to do. Clearly they're upset by his suicide attempt but if that's not an option what is?

"We've all had a bad morning," Kel explains, "Why don't we just say to Hell with health for a day and get some candy? Treat ourselves."

Aubrey isn't listening, wondering about why Kel suddenly cares now. Why he's suddenly talking to her and Sunny now. A festering anger lingers inside her, a belief that this isn't genuine that this is…

"Do you pity me?" Aubrey demands aloud, to both of them.

"What?" Kel demands, baffled by this question. Of course he doesn't. He cares deeply for Aubrey and-

"Do you pity me?" Aubrey demands again, more irritated now. 

He's not denying it. Why would he genuinely care? Huh? Why would anyone-

"Of course not," Kel replies, "I get after Mari… left… I wasn't there for you and I'm sorry. I was trying to help Hero who didn't take it well and I just… assumed you didn't care cause you had new friends. You're strong and despite it all, I know you're kind at heart. I admire you if anything."

Kel places a hand on Aubrey's shoulder, speaking genuinely, "Aubrey, I am genuinely sorry I wasn't there for you. You're a sister to me and I love you as such. I should have been there."

"I didn't exactly reach out I suppose," Aubrey sighs, "Sunny, what about you do you-"

Sunny is gone, having slipped away while the two are talking. Aubrey begins to panic.

Kel yells, sprinting down the strip to try to find him.

Aubrey rushes into the store, look for any sign of him. She can't lose him. They can't lose him. Not now. She finally has Sunny and Kel back. She's finally free from her abusive mother. She can finally mend these old wounds and burned bridges and move on but if Sunny dies…

Sunny exits the candy store, running into Aubrey who grabs him, anger in her eyes at him for scaring her once more.

"Stop walking away!" Aubrey demands. "God dammit! You can't keep doing this! You can't keep scaring me!"

Sunny looks down at his feet. He hates seeing Aubrey upset. He hates seeing Kel upset. He hates it more than anything in the world. 

Though of course he keeps upsetting them he's a sack of shit.

Sunny hands Aubrey a Kat-Kat candy bar and a Professor Pepper soda, her favorites.

"You remembered?" She asks, "After all these years?"

Sunny nods, repeating in his damaged voice, "I…care."

He blushes slightly and avoids eye contact, "I...care…a...lot."

"Then stick around," Aubrey demands, "If you care then stay alive. That's what I want. Want everyone wants."

Sunny doesn't respond. He thinks she thinks that's what she wants but he knows that's not true. He knows he's not worth having around…

He doesn't realize that's the truest thing Aubrey has ever said.

"See…" Sunny adds, recalling his promise, "Basil…"

"Sunny can we maybe do that later?" Aubrey requests, "Basil…"

"See. Basil." Sunny states sternly. He knows he's going to die soon but if he can get them to accept Basil first then the job is done. Then he can leave… right?

If only he saw they needed him too.

"OK…" Aubrey sighs, "But you need the truth first."

Aubrey turns away, shame in her eyes, "When you shut yourself away… I tried to connect with Basil. He… drew all over the photos and I just… saw it as abandoning me like everyone else did. Like he abandoned our memories. I… lashed out when I should have talked to him tried to understand. But I bullied him and now he hates me. He-"

Sunny takes Aubrey's hand, the warmth of his palm soothing her.

"Make…" Sunny smiles, "Amends…"

"You think he'll forgive me after all this?" Aubrey asks, trying not to cry.

Sunny nods.

"I'll try then," Aubrey replies.

The two exit the store, Kel spotting them, the fear in his eyes being replaced by relief as he sees Sunny is OK.

"We need to go get Basil," Aubrey explains.

"Yeah he could use a good day too," Kel agrees, "But aren't you two like, not getting along?"

"I at least need to apologize," Aubrey states, hiding the self loathing for her actions.

"OK," Kel replies, "Sounds fun! Just like old times!"

Sunny prepares to lead the way only to be stopped by Aubrey who grabs his hand tight and states firmly, "No. You don't leave my side until we know you're safe. Period."

Sunny is led by Aubrey, who keeps her hand tight around his so he doesn't sneak off again, to Basil's house. Kel knocks on the door. Basil answers, greeting the group timidly, "Oh… hey guys."

"Hey you…" Aubrey inquires, "...OK?"

"Uhhh…" Basil replies, lying anxiously, "Yes? What do you care?"

This hits a nerve with Aubrey. Basil… how long did he feel like no one cared. How long did he make him feel just like she hated everyone for making her feel like? How do you even begin to apologize for that?

"Hey Aubrey-" Kel tries to vouch for her.

Aubrey steps up through, collecting her resolve, deciding to say only what she knows to be true, to be genuine and accept what happens. She owes Basil an apology but she accepts Basil doesn't owe her forgiveness.

"I'm sorry," Aubrey sighs.

"What?" Basil asks, baffled. Did Aubrey… apologize? After all this time? 

Basil's heart races. He always cared deeply for Aubrey and the others, particularly Aubrey and Sunny, but he assumed those days for other. Could this be a second chance? Even after… SOMETHING? It nothing else just… one good day? One more good day?

"I wasn't there for you," Aubrey explains, "I was confused and angry and I took that out on you and I should have just… talked to you and you don't have to forgive me but I want you to know you're a good person Basil and I'm sorry I-"

Basil breaks, hugging Aubrey and crying, speaking through sobs, "I missed you… so much… I heard the sirens and I was scared you got hurt…"

Aubrey hugs him back and assures him, "It's OK… we can go back to the way things were…"

Sunny feels… strangely happy, of course there's the joy of his two friends being happy and making amends but...theres something else. Like… The two of them belong together in a way…

Eh it's probably nothing.

Aubrey lets go, offering, "We're heading to the hangout spot. Wanna come?"

Basil nods, "Yeah."

"Oh keep an eye on Sunny," Kel requests.

"What do you mean?" Basil inquires, slightly concerned.

Sunny looks down at his feet. Now Basil is gonna be upset. Why? If Aubrey had just let it happen…

Then something occur, a connection in his brain…

If he did it, would… They be more upset? Would they be even worse off if he did it?

…

This scares him.

This terrifies him.

He can't buy their smiles. He can't buy forgiveness he can't buy their happiness. He knows cause he tried to buy such things for himself for four years! This money is fucking worthless! Why can't he buy the things he actually wants!?! 

He can't even buy a way for them to not feel pain when he dies.

…

He hates money.

"A lot has gone on just keep an eye on him," Kel explains. 

Basil takes Sunny's hand, nothing something is wrong and she spots it, his shirt, torn slightly at the stomach. 

"Did he try to…" Basil inquires.

Aubrey silently nods.

"Sunny…" Basil pleads, trying to look him in the eye, only for him to turn away.

Basil grips her hand more tightly, assuring him, "Everything is going to be OK…"

Sunny feels a soothing warmth in his plam, and he's happy to have Basil back. Happy to see him so why…

Why does he still want to hold Aubrey's hand too?

Is…

Is it OK to want both?

…

No that's not allowed right? That's never happened before… has it?

He needs to think.

Aubrey is having a similar issue. 

Basil is holding Sunny's hand. She would understand if she was jealous of one or the other but… She feels jealous of both in a way. That… that's weird right? How does she mention something like that?

So she doesn't. She doesn't say anything due to fear of being seen as odd or disloyal, unaware it's not as far-fetched a feeling as she believes.

The group heads to the hangout spot, Sunny hands Basil his favorite, skinny mints and a Grape Joe before handing Kel a classic chocolate bar and an orange joe. There morning birds chirp as the four sit there, talking about little things. There's such a simple joy in this moment, a simple joy in the dew upon the grass shining in the sunlight, the cool Summer morning air.

They all feel… happy. They all feel happy to have the others, even if for Basil SOMETHING haunts him, lingering, he's mostly happy. Everyone is happy right now.

But not Sunny.

Sunny feels a bittersweetness. Everyone has each other now. Even Basil, and he's happy for them. He finally has what money can't buy. Aubrey's laugh. Basil's smile. The joy in Kel's eyes. 

This is it. This what he wants. This is what money can't buy. Love. Happiness. The people cares about. He wonders what to do now. Tries to think of what his next course of action should be. His eyes wander towards the lake…

That cold water which he could use to flood his lungs and return to Mari. He could make it before Kel, the fastest, could react. Just a quick sprint and…

No.

He can't do this. Not right now. Everyone is so happy, and they were so upset when he tried to last time. He… He can do it later.

He should just enjoy this moment. Basil snuggles up next to him, dozing back off as the warmth from Basil calms Sunny down. He yawns. He finds himself so tired…

"You can go to sleep," Aubrey assures, "I get we've had a rough morning but it's OK. I'm not danger and I'm here. Why don't you get some sleep."

Aubrey holds him, echoing what Basil once said, "Everything is going to be OK."

Sunny feels the warmth of Aubrey's embrace. He feels… happy. At ease. He's so tired. 

So so tired…

…

Welcome to Green Space. 

You have been coming here for as long as you can remember...

Aubrey tells Kel, "I need to tell my other friends I'm OK."

"I'll pass it on," Kel assures standing up, "Also make sure Sunny eats what he wakes up."

"Oh could you tell them one more thing?" Aubrey inquired.

Kel nods. 

"Tell them to keep an eye on Sunny until we know he's not a danger to himself," Aubrey requests sternly...


	6. Anime OP + Caste Czar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omori and friends take on the Czar of the forests before Sunny awakens to an old friend.
> 
> Also I wrote an anime OP.

**Anime OP (Days One and Two): Beyond Money**

This is half joke half serious. Enjoy.

(As the first verse plays, show Sunny first looking at Something at the top of the stairs, then at Kel outside before choosing Kel.)

Something looms over this damaged child. 

As he seeks to atone for his crimes.

All he wants is something,

That money can't buy!

(Cut to Sunny and Kel fighting Kim and Vance.)

Money only makes more problems,

And dies nothing to numb the pain.

(Cut to Sunny fighting Aubrey's mother.)

When only thing he desires,

Is justice that cannot be bought.

(Show the dream world party fighting Sweetheart and Spaceboy, each party member landing a blow as the camera rushes past then beside then until it shows a Clam landing in Omori's hand.)

This is beyond cash!

This is beyond what dosh can buy!

All that he desires,

Is their joy.

(Show Omori shattering the Clam before turning around, his face hidden before it reveals Sunny at the hangout spot with all his friends.)

And as his time runs out,

He nears his final choice. 

His friends by his side,

But can they prevent his biggest mistake?

(Show for a split second, Omori flashing in place of Sunny, holding a knife to his stomach, before showing SOMETHING and then the logo.)

**Chapter Six: Caste Czar**

Welcome to Green Space. 

You've been coming here for as long as you can remember.

Omori looks at this knife. Sunny is having second thoughts about what needs to be done but Omori's will, this repressed malice, stays determined. 

He approaches the door, that massive vault, and goes through it back to the bank. 

"Welcome back Omori!" Aubrey exclaims happily. 

"Oh there you are dude!" Kel adds patting him on the back with one hand while drinking milk with the other, "Ready to grab that second clam?"

"I hear it's deep in the forest that Sweetheart was last seen," Hero adds, "You remember the way right? Let's go."

The party leaves, finding those in the park have calmed back down.

"Looks like destroying that clam calmed down everyone," Kel comments with a wide smile, "Guess we should try to destroy the others too."

"Oh hey guys!" Mari greets, "Omori! Good to see you!"

Omori hugs Mari silently, forgetting in this moment that she's only a dream.

"Hey Omori?" Mari speaks sternly, "I heard you almost made a mistake earlier. A very large mistake. A dangerous mistake. If I may ask…"

The color leaves her face, her whole body monochrome as she looks into not Omori's, but Sunny's eyes. She demands sternly, "Sunny, I love you, I miss you, but, if you think I would rather you die so I can see you sooner you're sorely mistaken. I'm fine where I am and I'll be here no matter how long it takes. Stick around. Your friends love you."

Omori rubs his eyes and this ghost is gone, Mari once more looks colorful like the others of the dream inquiring, "You OK?"

Omori nods, unsure what he just say and choosing to simply move on. The party enters the forest, finding them chopped down by workers dressed in rags. Sprout moles with axes tapped to them. They're thin and dried up, malnourished and exhausted.

"They're so…" Aubrey comments, "Thin…"

"Sir are you all right?" Hero asks one of them, grabbing their decaying leaf concerned as sawdust fills the air. 

The worker coughs, lugging a heavy load of logs on his head, his feet crunch on the splintered wood with each step he takes. His lungs feel like they're shriveling up from the dry, dusty air, as he begs, "Water… water… please…"

"Here it's OK," Hero assures giving him water, "Who's doing this? You can tell us who-"

The worker is stabbed by a sprout mole with a sword, "Damn grunt forgot his place."

The knight spout mole in pink armor glares at the party, "Filth from the bottom eh? Have you forgotten those who are pink belong at the top?"

"It seems you've forgotten to value the lives of your fellows!" Aubrey retorts, "Who do you work for?"

"The great Caste Czar," the knight laughs, sword at the ready, "Who reigns over this forest. She reigns by birthright, as those before her. We are all born where we belong. You were born beneath me, so, have at you!"

The knight charges the party, Omori ducking under his sword before Hero follows up with a heavy swing from his baton that downs the knight.

"We have to find this czar," Hero states, "Whoever they are they're behind this."

The party nods, finding a massive wooden manor painted pink and packed with nobel sprout moles in pink bows. They is a massive pink fountain in the center, pink lights therein taint the water the very same pink. The pink brick courtyard and the moles upon it fall silent as a young woman in a pink dress exits the manor, laughing madly, "Oh ho ho ho ho! We have some uninvited guests!"

"What are you doing to these poor spout moles!?!" Kel demands.

"Oh ho ho ho ho!" She laughs madly, "Have you forgotten your place? I am the Cast Czar! Ruler of these lands and it is my God given right as I was given as birth!"

"So people are born into castes and that's that?" Kel inquires, "That's not fair."

"Fair?" The Czar demands, "It's karma! Genetics! We are born and die where we belong! Those at the top inherit being better from their parents! That's how it's always been!"

"If you're at the top something went wrong!" Aubrey yells, "And hard work and free will will always trump genetics! You and your selfish nobles are far worse than the loggers chopping the forest to fund your egotistical greed!"

"How dare you!" The Czar screams, "I was born the best, and I will prove it to you! It is in my blood that I am better! That we are better!"

"Blood ties are a lie!" Hero exclaims, "Get her clam! She has to have it on her!"

Hero charges forward, ducking under the flail as his allies follow not far behind.

Caste Czar is GREEDY.

"You with the pink bow!" The Czar exclaims, "You're a noble aren't you? Take what is rightfully yours!"

Aubrey falls for the lie.

Aubrey is GREEDY.

Emotion: GREEDY: Party members with this emotion will randomly use items on themselves rather than attacking sometimes.

Aubrey is overwhelmed by her emotions and tries to hog the popcorn to herself, only for it to be stolen by the Czar, who restores herself with it.

"Are you that stupid?" Kel demands throwing his ball at the Czar, causing her to stagger back.

"Still smarter than you!" Aubrey retorts. 

Kel and Aubrey became ANGRY.

The Czar laughs, swinging her flail in a wide arc which knocks back everyone, save for Omori who manages to avoid it, it shattering the hot pink brick where he once stood. Omori counters, cutting clean through her. The Czar staggers back, falling to her knees. Omori strikes once more, stabbing her in the heart to finish her off. She drops a Clam from her hand, allowing Omori to crush it under his foot.

He hears a distant lock open…

Worry spreads against the Czar's face as she asks, confused, "What…" She looks worried, out at the ruined forest, "What happened? Where's Space Fiancee?"

"Where is the third clam?" Aubrey demands, grabbing the Czar by her dress, "Czar?"

"Czar?" The Czar demands, "I'm Sweetheart! Where is he? Is he OK?"

"He's fine," Hero assures with a smile, "But we must know where the Clam is."

"Jawsume is the one you want," Sweetheart explains, "He came to get the flower crown kid too. I'm assuming you wanted him as well. He's in Deep Well but… He's dangerous."

"We don't have a choice though!" Kel exclaims, "Let's go save Basil and end this! Come on Omori! Sweetheart, you got a wedding to attend I would go."

Sweetheart smiles, "Yeah."

The party leaves, leaving Sweetheart to state to Omori, "You're not of this world are you? It doesn't need you to exist, you know that right? It's the collective unconscious, or maybe that's just what you want to think so you can enjoy it as a real place, or I just said that to mess with you. Point is…"

Sweetheart shakes Omori violently, "You need to wake up!"

Omori steps back from her, the world is shaking, and he spots a single tree standing in the distance, which SOMETHING stands next to. SOMETHING charges and…

Sunny snaps awake, Hero shaking him gently, Hero smiles, "Morning Sunny. How you doin...?"


	7. Stay for Both

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hero says poly rights, Sunny reveals the truth of his demise, and a darkness falls over Hero's home.

"Kel… told me about what happened," Hero explains, "Get up gently, let the others sleep."

It's then he notices Basil's warm embrace on his left side and Aubrey's on his right. He feels so at peace in this moment, and he just…

He has this overwhelming desire for both to be happy.

Sunny gets up slowly, Hero sitting at the edge of the water, patting the wooden pier for Sunny to sit by him. Sunny walks through the tall grass, looking back to see Aubrey, still half asleep, reaches out, noticing Sunny is gone. She inches over, embracing basil who smiles in his sleep and hugs her back. The two, at peace in the embrace of the other, fall back asleep smiling.

Sunny feels oddly both left out and happy for them at the same time. What are these feelings and how can they coexist? He doesn't understand.

"So…" Hero states sternly but with an understanding warmth in his voice, "You tried to kill yourself."

Sunny looks down at his feet in shame. It wasn't supposed to be this way! She wasn't supposed to stop him! She…

He doesn't understand. 

Why did she stop him?

There's that notion they could be worse off if he did it buy if they knew the truth, knew… SOMETHING, they would want him to do it. So why not do it now?

Hero wraps an arm around Sunny in attempt to comfort him, "I'm not mad at you Sunny. I'm just worried. Kel already told me about your mom. Do you know what's going on?"

Sunny shakes his head, replying sadly, "Mom… gone."

"Sunny…" Hero states solemnly, "I don't think she's coming back. You know that right?"

Sunny nods in agreement, his heart feels heavy. She abandoned him, and when they learn about SOMETHING they'll all abandon him too. He's just a checkbook to them isn't he? He's just being used for his money! They don't care! Money can't buy genuine love!

He…

He is afraid of drowning.

…

Aubrey and Basil… they're asleep. They won't blame themselves.

Kel isn't here so he's fine.

Hero… Hero can take it at least, it's the best way he has.

Just jump in.

No more greed.

No more money.

No more SOMETHING.

No more pain!

He can see Mari again!

He…

He can stop being such a burden… or a checkbook or both. Whatever…

Sunny stands up.

"Sunny?" Hero demands, worry in his voice as he reaches to Sunny, worried about what could happen but too slow to prevent it.

You are afraid of drowning.

…

Jump in?

…

It burns. 

It burns!

IT BURNS!

It feels like fire as the cold around him floods his lungs. His flesh feels frozen as he inhales the cold water and his lungs burn like Hellfire. But it's almost over. Hero is free from him. Everyone is free from him. He…

He closes his eyes.

…

"You better go back," a voice demands sternly. 

Sunny opens his eyes to see Mari in a white dress standing above him as she repeats, "They do love you. I'll be here when you get here but I want you to live. Please…"

Mari is crying as she pleads… "Go back… Don't stay here yet…"

Sunny closes his eyes…

Aubrey is crying hysterically screaming something at him. Basil screams, holding a blurry image of Aubrey back.

"I'm gonna kill you myself if you scare me again!" Aubrey yells in despair and distress.

She shakes Basil off and rushes to Sunny, held in Hero's arms. He can't quite hear her but she's crying, screaming at Hero and him. Basil is shaking, also crying as he tries to console Aubrey, hugging her, but rather, he breaks down in her arms as Aubrey collects himself a little to comfort him.

Sunny reaches out to them, he coughs up water. 

This wasn't the plan! This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to see Mari and they were supposed to feel free. Why? Why can't it just be simple?

"You…" Sunny coughs weakly, "Care?..."

Hero holds him tighter, he feels his cold body warmed against Hero's chest as tears drip down on this face, "We've always cared about you… did you think this was about money?"

Sunny looks up to see Hero's face, for the first time in his life, he sees a deep and genuine sadness in his eyes. "You're a brother to me Sunny. You're family to me!"

Sunny feels Hero tighten his grip, and as the tear falls he hears Hero state, "And I'm not losing you too."

Hero takes Sunny back to his house where he lays him down to rest in this room. Kel demands, "What happened!?!"

Kel rushes to Sunny's side, worry in his eyes, tears stream down his face, "Sunny! Sunny say something!"

"He'll be OK," Hero assures, "But he needs to be on suicide watch. He can't be left alone. He can't have any strings or ropes. He can't have anything sharp, and make sure he eats. Full lockdown. Do not let him out of your sight. OK?'

Kel nods, collecting himself, asking, "Why is he doing this? Doesn't he know we don't even care about the money?"

"Money…" Sunny wheezes getting up. 

If they understood what was to come of the money… would they care?

Sunny forces himself to his feet, much to the shock and worry of Kel and Hero.

"Sunny stay down you need rest!" Hero exclaims.

Sunny states, his voice horse, "Important…"

"Sunny it can wait," Kel assures, "Just-"

"Very…" Sunny repeats, "Important… make… call."

Hero offers his cell, "Just rest and make it here."

Sunny dials in a number, knowing, or, falsely believing, that when they hear this, it's over. That they will finally tell the truth.

He doesn't know that they already are.

"Faraway bank," the voice on the line explains, "How can we help you?"

"Bank account…" Sunny states, "Sunny…"

Sunny whispers his info to confirm his identity into the phone.

"Ah yes!" The voice replies, "Your bank account has been disowned by your mother as of three years ago. As you are aware, your investments continue to have your wealth be not only self sustaining, but ever growing. You must be smart for a kid to set this up three years ago."

"The…" Sunny hesitates, this is it. This one word, and they actively want him to die. This one word… "Will."

"Ah yes," The voice on the other end replies, "Your will, it's finally gone through. In event of your death, your estate, a sum total of 10 million dollars and growing is to be divided equally amongst Hero, Kel, Basil, and Aubrey. No money is to be given to the parents of these four, it is to be held in a separate account until the individuals in question turn 18. Hero is 18 at this time, and would receive a sum total of 2.5 million dollars in stocks upon your demise."

Sunny hangs up. He expects this to be the end. That Hero and Kel who do not note the prying eyes in the hall that heard to much, will strangle him for his money. That this is all for the money. They'll finally be free from him! They'll all finally be happy!

Kel grabs Sunny, but rather than the expected strangling, it is a warm embrace as tears drip from the teens eyes. "It was never about the money. Why don't you understand that we genuinely care about you?"

Sunny falls silent, and he can no longer deny that they do genuinely care, but SOMETHING will change that. He knows it will.

"Keep him safe," Hero demands sternly, "I have to make sure Aubrey and Basil are OK."

Hero exits the room, Kel taking out some old trading cards to distract Sunny with a game the two played together four years ago. He takes a deep breath. Sunny already had a will?

Has he been planning to kill himself this whole time?

That doesn't matter now what matters is keeping him safe in the future. The past can be addressed when there is more time for such things.

At the hangout spot, Basil calms down, embracing Aubrey who closes her eyes, the warmth of Basil's embrace soothing her. She feels just like she does for Sunny.

This is wrong right? It has to be she can't love two people right? Can she?...

She does.

But how does she say it?

She decides to give the topic a gentle nudge asking Basil, "So… do you like me or Sunny?"

Basil feels like his heart is gonna explode, but he already feels bad about lying about SOMETHING. He can't lie again so, his face as pink as the flower in his hair, "Both? Is… is that OK?"

"Wait that's not just me?" Aubrey inquires, her face the same pink as her hair, "Yeah I don't know if that's a thing. Do we just… one of us has to get left out? Only two people can date right? Even then does Sunny like both of us?"

"What if he does?" Basil inquires.

Aubrey freezes up, unsure what to say. If only someone she could trust had answers…

Then Hero enters.

Hero of course! He's the smartest of them he'll know what to do.

"Hero can three people date each other!?!" Aubrey demands bluntly.

Hero is caught off guard. That was… quite the question and he chuckles anxiously as he elaborates, "Uhhh… could you elaborate?"

"If three people all love each other can they each one mutually date the other two?" Aubrey inquires.

Hero can tell this is going to be a long discussion so he sits down in the grass with the other two, "We should handle the question from the bottom up. Basil, Aubrey's made her feelings clear? What about you?"

"I do like both Aubrey and Sunny," Basil states anxiously, "But I worry I'm being a creep or something."

"No," Hero explains, "OK so, the love you feel for each other or Sunny is different from the love you feel for say, Kel."

"I love Kel as a brother," Aubrey nods. 

"You're like a big brother to me, yes," Basil elaborates. 

"But that means you love me and Kel in a familial way," Hero explains, "Does it not."

"What's your point?" Aubrey demands, irritated in tone. She feels as though Hero is going to attempt to claim she loves Sunny or Basil as a brother which isn't the case are all and she's insulated by the implication.

"Well there's three forms of love," Hero explains, "Imagine a spectrum, family love on the left, platonic love in the center, romantic on the right. Love comes in these three forms, and most of the two forms on the end stem from the center first. So any family bond or romantic bond is also a friendship if it's healthy. Now, this does mean you can feel romantic love for multiple people. It's not for everyone, certainly not, but at the end of the day, while it's not per say common, if the love between three is healthy and genuine for all three involved, then it is perfectly fine, moral, and proper to enter into such a relationship. Don't talk to sunny yet, he's still calming down and… there's still the will."

"NO!" Basil screams crying, "He can't be-"

"Easy easy," Hero assures him, Aubrey comforting him with a hug as Hero explains, "Sunny is alive and well. He… He's just been planning to die for longer than we thought. He had a will already, to be divided amongst us if he died."

"But this isn't about the fucking money!" Aubrey screams, enraged at herself for making Sunny feel that way.

"I know and I think he's finally starting to understand," Hero sighs, "Just… stop by in a few, and talk to Sunny about this. Maybe his two crushes confessing to him will make him feel better but let him calm down first."

Basil and Aubrey nod in understanding, Hero heads home.

Everything is going to be OK…

He's wrong.

For greed lies in the nest. 

Greed, that leads to bloodlust.

Hero's parents sit in the dark living room, the air is heavy and Hero senses it. His dad gives a pleading look, a silent request to walk away, to spare him the wickedness or his own blood. 

"Is Sunny OK?" Hero asks.

The silence warns of his mother's words.

He speaks sternly, sensing malice, "Where is Sunny?"

"He's… suicidal yes?" His dad speaks with a heavy heart, sternly and full of self hate for his words, but choosing to speak them all the same, "He… wants to see Mari again and his mother is gone."

Hero nods, demanding now, "Where. Is. My. Brother?"

"He's just some kid from down the street he-" his father replies. 

"He's my little brother by love!" Hero yells, "Where. Is. My. Brother!?!"

"He is leaving us a sizeable sum," His mother reminds, "If he wants to die… what if… what if we let it happen?..."


	8. Greedy Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greed leads to near bloodshed as Hero sides with his true family.

Hero is FURIOUS. "You got some FUCKING NERVE." He growls with death in his eyes.

"Hero you will gain a sum of 2.5 million dollars if I overheard correctly," Hero's mother explains, "We can all live happily with-"

"You can all suck my ass!" Hero growls, "This is not only illegal, but-"

"You really think if Sunny dies it can be traced back to us?" His mother demands, "What, you think we can do without? Kel isn't going to get a scholarship; he's not the sharpest tool in the shed."

"You just want money!" Hero yells.

"So what if I do?" His mother demands.

"I'm taking Sunny and Kel," Hero growls, "You two can go FUCK yourselves!"

"Hero we could be rich," his dad pleads, "And we raised you. You owe us as your flesh and blood, your family-"

"Family is love not blood," Hero growls, "And after what you've said, I have no parents. Goodbye."

Hero starts to get up only to be stopped by the click of a gun.

"Sit down," His father demands, "Son."

Hero is AFRAID.

"I hate you," he growls. "Me being a doctor was it all money to you?"

"We live in a money driven world," his mother replies. 

"You live in your greed fueled brain dead minds," Hero growls, "You're filth that only cared about worthless fucking paper!'

There's a knock on the door. Hero hears Aubrey call, "Is now a good time?"

He sweats nervously as the gun's hammer clicks into place. 

"You're supposed to be at the baseball game," Hero replies, speaking in code, "Go get your bat."

"Hero there isn't a-" Aubrey replies confused. 

Hero speaks in a time harsher than normal, growling, "THE. GAME. GET. YOUR. BAT."

He prays Aubrey will catch the hint as she replies, "OK… I guess…"

Aubrey leaves.

"Remember Hero," Hero's dad states as he aims the gun at Hero's head, "If you die, your estate defaults to us."

"Burn in Hell you old Fuck," Hero growls, "They'll investigate?"

"Like Mari?" Hero's mom chuckles, "Son… they never even performed an autopsy. We say you broke from Sunny's death, use the year you disappeared as proof of past depression, bullet to the brain seems logical."

His dad grips the trigger, Hero tenses, expecting to finally see Mari again but…

A basketball knocks the gun out of his father's hand.

Kel is FURIOUS.

Sunny is FURIOUS.

"You should learn to keep your voice down," Kel growls, "Hero, call the police."

"You little bastard!" Hero's dad screams, taking out a brass knuckle.

Suddenly the door is kicked in, Aubrey entering.

Aubrey is FURIOUS, seeing as Kel's dad throws a punch the child narrowly avoids. She recalls her own mother, and how Sunny protected her.

Now she can protect Kel.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHERS!" Aubrey screams charging forward.

Hero's parents are GREEDY.

Sunny's rage is overwhelmed by fear.

Sunny is AFRAID.

But his family is in danger.

He just has to PERSEVERE.

Sunny collects his will, and calms down.

Aubrey acts first, hitting… no… not a bad person, a wicked woman, in the stomach with a bat. She coughs up blood and staggers back. Kel follows up, quickly dribbling his ball before slamming down on the selfish old bastard, leaving him open for Hero to drop kick him on the old wooden coffee table, shattering it. Hero however, takes a heavy blow to the chest, which to him, Is evidence of the crime at the very least 

Hero quickly grabs Sunny and Kel, screaming. 

"RUN!" He cries out, "Aubrey! Run!"

The four dash into the setting sunlight of the evening, reaching Sunny's home where Hero locks the door, before looking over everyone for wounds. 

"OK… We're OK…" he gasps out, still shaking, "Sunny… it's OK…"

Sunny shakes his head.

It's always money!

IT'S ALWAYS FUCKING MONEY!

"I'm going to the police," Hero explains, "Did Basil go home?"

Aubrey nods.

"Keep Sunny safe," Hero demands, "Keep each other safe. I'll be back soon. Don't answer for anyone."

Hero leaves, and Kel…

Snaps.

He lets out an ungodly scream of agony and fear.

"Kel!" Aubrey demands rushing to comfort him, "Kel its OK…"

Aubrey hugs him, but in a sibling way rather than a romantic way. Kel stammers out, "My own family… was going to kill me…"

"No," Aubrey assures him, "We're your family, not them. OK? I love you as my brother Kel, I always will. Please…"

Aubrey hugs him tightly, "Everything is going to be OK…"

SOMETHING looms at the top of the stairs as that phrase sends Sunny into a tailspin. He needs to think he needs…

Maybe some fresh air but they're distracted…

And that knife…

It's in his mom's room…

It's always about money…

Is it worth continuing?...


	9. Bad/Alt Ending One: Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny makes his final and worst mistake in this alternate ending, leaving his friends behind, who can't take the loss...

Sunny walks upstairs. SOMETHING speaks in Mari's voice, she sounds like she's crying, "Please… don't do this…"

  
  


Sunny grabs the knife from the corner of his mother's room. The woman who left him behind for greed like everyone else. Like those scumbags who wanted him to die for greed. All for money.

Why are the others any different. They can't be right?

…

"I'm coming home…" Sunny mutters, "Mari…"

Sunny stabs himself, a shoot pain spreads up through his stomach, warm read fluid spreads, dripping as vision darkens. He sees Mari and reaches out to her, seeing in front from of a pair of golden gates…

Aubrey goes to check on Sunny, and breaks down upon seeing Sunny. She grabs the body, still warm, the blood staining Sunny's drip jacket and her white jakcet.

"NO!' She screams as tears run down her face, "You don't GET to leave me alone again!"

Everything comes crashing down. Aubrey grabs the knife, stabbing herself as she laughs hysterically, "You don't GET to leave me again…"

She then recalls as panic fills her eyes, overwhelmed by regret she tries to stop the bleeding, "Wait… no!"

She applies pressure to the wound as blood gushes out. Her vision blurs as childhood memories flash, those happy moments flash before her eyes, "I can't…" she gasps out, crying, seeing her mistake, "I can't leave Basil behind… Basil… I love you… I'm sorry…"

…

The newspaper reads the next morning, Basil viewing it as he tightens the shears around his neck. "Aubrey and Sunny found dead in double suicide! Authorities baffles as two brothers inherit estate of millionaire orphan."

Basil cries hysterically, "You don't GET to leave me behind…"

And closes the shears around his neck.

His head falls to the floor in the dark room, blood spewing from his neck…

Kel and Hero become the richest men in Faraway, but no one ever saw their faces since that day. Unable to cope, together they locked themselves away, and, unable to eat, decayed and died. 

…

It was years before their bodies were found.

And thus the truth died with Sunny...


	10. Anime OPs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol I was bored

**Anime OP (Days One and Two): Beyond Money**

This is half joke half serious. Enjoy.

(As the first verse plays, show Sunny first looking at Something at the top of the stairs, then at Kel outside before choosing Kel.)

Something looms over this damaged child. 

As he seeks to atone for his crimes.

All he wants is something,

That money can't buy!

(Cut to Sunny and Kel fighting Kim and Vance.)

Money only makes more problems,

And dies nothing to numb the pain.

(Cut to Sunny fighting Aubrey's mother.)

When only thing he desires,

Is justice that cannot be bought.

(Show the dream world party fighting Sweetheart and Spaceboy, each party member landing a blow as the camera rushes past then beside then until it shows a Clam landing in Omori's hand.)

This is beyond cash!

This is beyond what dosh can buy!

All that he desires,

Is their joy.

(Show Omori shattering the Clam before turning around, his face hidden before it reveals Sunny at the hangout spot with all his friends.)

And as his time runs out,

He nears his final choice. 

His friends by his side,

But can they prevent his biggest mistake?

(Show for a split second, Omori flashing in place of Sunny, holding a knife to his stomach, before showing SOMETHING and then the logo.)

**Anime OP (Days Three and Four): Left Behind, To Forge The Future**

(As the first verse plays, camera pans over the entire friend group at the hangout spot, seemingly happy until Sunny spots SOMETHING looming over the lake and tenses up.)

Do you hear that voice,

From beyond the other side?

That haunting memory,

Of SOMETHING you did?

(Sunny falls through the floor, the camera following his head until he switches to Omori as the second verse plays, charging with his friends at JAWSUME.)

The dreams and reality the lines are blurring.

A choice to make to decide your future!

(Show Omori trying to stab himself, Sunny appears the world morphing into White Space as Omori charges him.)

To face the truth,

And move forward!

(Omori phases through Sunny, leaving him to turn and see Mari, who forces a smile through her tears and, standing in front of a golden gate, extends a hand to him. Sunny reaches for her hand as images of the bad endings flash.)

The choice for what we long to see,

What wealth can't buy,

What we can't reclaim.

Against what we still have, and our desire to protect it.

(Sunny reaches away, causing Mari to smile and hug him. She moves her mouth, the phrases, "I'll be here when you do join me." Followed by, "But please stay away as long as you can. I'll see you again eventually." Afterwards, as the next verse plays, she smiles and walks through the golden gates into a bright light.)

But what lies beyond,

Is not here now.

So focus on life,

And the future!

(Sunny turns to see his friends behind him, waving to him. He rushes to their side, throwing the jacket aside before entering a group hug before they all walk forward in the future, the camera panning up to Mari in the clouds, implying she's in Heaven.)

So focus on what wealth can't buy,

Those you love and on your life!

On what you have here as you,

Forge a future brighter still!


	11. Ditching Drip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group comes to terms with the situation as Sunny makes a new friend.

Sunny needs some fresh air, to just, think. He feels trapped, like the walls are closing in around him. As though the ceiling is lowering to crush him. He needs space.

Sunny exits into the cold night. Cold like the waters that almost took his life hours ago. He needs to collect himself and…

A thought occurs to him, that he needs to confront his fear and his mistake. He needs to look at those waters and know he was wrong. He just… needs that closure.

He doesn't realize as he approaches the lake that he is being followed, but that doesn't matter right now. For the moment he focuses on the water, this pond that has almost taken his life twice now. Once he was saved by his big sister, the second, by his big brother. 

And here he is again.

…

You are afraid of the others getting hurt if you die…

"Sunny yes?" A voice inquires. 

A teen around Sunny's age, taller than him with eyes hidden under blonde hair, greets him with a smile. He sits by Sunny, adjusting his series two green Yeezy jacket and allowing his NIKE shoes to dip into the water at the toes as his legs dangle off the dock.

Sunny nods.

He offers a handshake to Sunny, which Sunny hesitantly accepts, the hooligan explaining, "Kel told us about you. You're Aubrey's boyfriend or something. From what we've heard you seem pretty cool, but I have to ask… what are you doing here man?"

Sunny doesn't answer, unsure what to say. What is he doing? Really? Is he going to jump again? No, but he isn't sure what to do now. They're not here for the money, so when they learn about SOMETHING they're going to leave for sure right?

…

You are afraid of drowning…

But you refuse to hurt your family and loved ones.

"You could come hangout with us sometimes," The teen offers, "I mean, I get you have those you would call family but y'all can be buds with me and the rest of the hooligans."

Sunny smiles and nods, accepting this offer of companionship.

The teen elaborates, "You like money?"

Sunny shakes his head.

"Yeah I hate it too," the teen replies, "I felt what you once felt, Sunny. I tried to buy love with the hooligans, just as you did, but they rejected that money. They however, accepted me, but not as the rich Maverick, but as a brother, as Mikhael."

Mikhael smiles at Sunny and asks, "These fancy clothes are even that comfortable, when a hug from someone you love, be it as family or partner, is so much more cozy. Wouldn't you agree?"

Sunny nods, starting to feel like he's being… understood, that someone knows his pain.

"What say we," Mikhael smiles takes off his jacket, "Since you seem cool and all, denounce this. Neither of us like them much and we can do so as a… I guess a show of friendship and maybe when I get to know you better, it is something we will look back on as brothers."

Sunny smiles eagerly, removing his drip jacket. Finally someone who understands his pain! Who understands the futility of wealth! They both toss their jackets into the water, leaving the futile extravagance behind as a sign of their new friendship, and future friendships between his family and the hooligans.

"Come on," Mikhael requests kindly but sternly, "I do have to get you home you are a risk to yourself so I've been told by Kel not to leave you alone."

Sunny looks back at the water for a moment and he feels… accepted. 

He doesn't want to die.

He does, he supposes, but not yet. He should let his family enjoy this while they can.

He doesn't have to die until SOMETHING comes to light.

…

You are no longer afraid of drowning.

Sunny nods in agreement, following Mikhael who explains, keeping one eye on Sunny the whole time, "Aubrey really cares about you and the others. When I first joined her circle a few years ago she would talk about how cute you and Basil were together, and how she missed Kel and Hero. How she felt abandoned by all of you. Kim was the only one she spoke to about it but I overheard a fair bit over the years. Point is, you all mean a lot to her. Some romantically, others as family. She's had a really rough week, as you're aware. I mean, I know I asked why you were there but I think we both knew what you were thinking. Just… stick around for her, for everyone."

Mikhael turns and smiles at Sunny, genuinely, "OK buddy?"

Sunny smiles back, feeling accepted in a way, a sense of joy washes over him with this acceptance, and he nods in agreement.

Mikhael and Sunny approach Sunny's house only to see Aubrey panicking as she kicks the door open, Kel beside her. 

"I'll check the lake, you check Basil's!" Kel exclaims, "We have to find him before-"

Kel spots Sunny and, shocked, states, "Oh there he is."

Aubrey isn't sure whether to hug or strangle Sunny at this point. She is tired of being afraid of losing people. Exhausted even. She is finally safe from her mother but now the people she loves are in danger. First Kel's parents try to kill him and Hero for money, for fucking paper, then Sunny is constantly a danger to himself. 

She just… 

She wants safety. Not money and fame, just, a safe future with her family she loves as such and the two she loves romantically.

Is that so much to ask.

"Can you stop being a danger to yourself for five minutes!?!" Aubrey screams, grabbing Sunny by the shirt collar.

She wonders why she's so clingy, maybe it's because she hasn't felt safe in so long, her mom… no… that woman… hurt her so much, and now she feels in danger again, in danger of being left alone again. That is, after what she's endured, horrifying.

They…

They really want him alive?

Sunny wonders how this cam be.

But he doesn't want Aubrey to cry.

He wants her to be happy.

He feels bad about making them hurt so much…

He…

"I'm sorry…" Sunny states solemnly as he hugs her, "I'm… here."

Mikhael can see this is going to be emotional and states with a smile, "Cya tomorrow Aubrey."

Aubrey breaks down crying. She finally feels, if only for a moment…

That Sunny is safe.

"Group hug time!" Kel exclaims hugging his them, his family, the only one he has safe after his parents…

No… those selfish scumbags, tried to hurt his real family. This, this sense of love and support of safety and compassion.

THIS is family.

He feels a warmth wrap around him and the others. He hears Hero's voice, "Don't leave me out of a group hug."

And they just linger for a moment. They linger in this moment of family. Real family. A feeling they were until now unfamiliar with. Sunny and Aubrey holding romantic love for each other being the only exception. 

Hero lets go explaining with a smile as he reveals two boxes of pizza, "Ayo, pizza's here."

There's much else to say. They have a nice dinner as a family. It's just… nice. Calm. 

…

Sunny is HAPPY.

Aubrey is HAPPY.

Kel is HAPPY.

Hero…

Hero is SAD.

Or rather, melconly. He sits at that piano, where his love once sat.

He misses her.

He feels lost. If he was there for her…

A voice speaks, "It wasn't your fault."

Hero jumps, looking around to see her, out of the corner of his eye.

"Mari?" He asks.

"It wasn't your fault," Mari states, "I don't have long. Promise me one thing."

"Anything," Hero replies trying not to cry in front of this spectre.

"Make sure Sunny doesn't come to see me anytime soon," Mari states sternly, "I don't want to see any of you for a long long time. I'll be here when the day comes, but sure it's far away. Focus on life."

Hero nods.

"You don't need to be Hero," Mari adds, embracing her as she fades away, "Just be you. That nickname and pressure from your blood is gone. Be who you want to be."

"I'll see you eventually," Hero cries, "Mari."

"Better not be soon," Mari smiles, "Henry…"

The ghost fades in his arms. Henry sheds a tear, allows himself to cry. To accept he's just… Henry, and it's OK to cry, and…

He feels better.

He exits the piano room, seeing Aubrey and Sunny, sleeping in each other's arms on the first floor couch. He smiles, they look so at peace.

He places a blanket over them, he checks on Kel, who sleeps in Sunny's father's room, and smiles happily.

His family is OK.

He should check on Basil tomorrow though.

He knows the cops will handle the situation with his parents the pain in his side saw to him having proof.

Everyone seems to be OK…

Hero decides to sleep.

…

Hero is HAPPY.

But Sunny does not rest peacefully…

…

Welcome to Green Space. 

You've been coming here for as long as you can remember...


	12. Stock Shark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omori and Sunny are offered a choice...

The shark sits at his desk, he knows what's coming. But as Sweetheart explained he is just as alive as Sunny, as the dreamer of this dream. 

One could discuss the trials of this dreamer but at the end of the day they are hardly relevant to his goals.

They are still relevant to the dreamer himself however, and thus will be visited. 

The four stand outside the massive tower, a stock exchange from which bills rain down from above. 

Omori is disgusted by this paper, and grows more enraged as they walk down the halls of this place. Thousands of people buy and sell stocks, what is to him, basically gambling, and for what? Money? They play with the lives of others for their own greed, and what do they contribute to society? What services do they provide what goods to they produce? Omori wonders if he's missing something, but all he can see is greedy people moving money around for no reason aside from money itself, an ultimately fruitless endeavour. 

Hero declares, "Come on guys! Let's get this clam and go home!"

Omori looks around.

They're forgetting something…

Someone important…

"Basil…" Omori mutters.

"Weird time to bring up a plant," Aubrey replies hugging him to comfort him, sensing something amiss, "You OK?"

No…

This isn't right.

Something here isn't right!

SOMETHING…

He marches onward, blocking this out. He enters the office of the shark, who sits, speaking unaffected by the clam, "I've been expecting you… Omori… or should I say… Sunny?"

Gators rush in to grab Omori's friends, dragging them away, leaving the duo alone to speak as Kel calls, "Omori! Watch out!"

Omori reaches out as he watches his allies struggle against the goons, Jawsume speaks with conviction, "So the time has finally come, Humphrey told me everything dreamer. That we are alive, that if you seek the truth and reject it yet again, we will die again."

Omori grips his knife, spotting the clam in a glass case behind Jawsume.

"Three there are," Jawsume elaborates, "Three keys in the form of clams that lock the gate to the truth. Every clam you've broken is one of these keys. If you continue, our world will die. I had attempted to take these keys, this truth, for the good of our world, just as alive as your own, but you either desire truth or did not know you seek it. Either way, I offer you a choice."

Jawsume smiles wide, his mouth large enough to swallow the child whole, bite his head clean off, "Seek truth, or remain in a coma. Remain here in our world until such a time your body gives out. Then, you can maybe see the real Mari again. Sunny… do you wish to awaken to the truth, or enter eternal slumber?"

Omori's mind flashes to Green Space, he locks eyes with Sunny, the two have a choice to make…

Sunny ponders this choice. 

Is it so bad?

After all the pain.

The greed of Kel's parents.

The death of his sister.

The pain Aubrey endured.

His… feelings for both Aubrey and Basil that he understands more and more, and is unaware that the two are willing to accept. Maybe he can dream of that being accepted?

…

Is it so wrong to dream?

Yes.

Leaving reality also leaves those we love behind, and they will have a harder time coping without us.

And Sunny makes his choice knowing this.


	13. Bad Ending Two: Remain in Your Coma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny makes the wrong choice, choosing to dream, and the consequences are dire

Omori silently embraces Sunny, who accepts the embrace.

"I'm… sorry…" Sunny weeps, "Guys…"

And he's gone.

Omori nods at Jawsume who smiles that devilish grin. "Then go home dreamer," Jawsume smiles, "And remain in your coma."

The gators release Omori's allies, he feels something is missing that SOMETHING…

Doesn't matter anymore. He's free…

Mari's ghost looks at him from the corner of the room as he exits, disappointment in her eyes.

Omori waves to her, she scowls, saddened and angered by his choice and fades away. Omori shrugs if off, exiting with his friends…

Aubrey tries to nudge Sunny awake. "Morning sunshine," she smiles, "Come on. Henry made breakfast."

No response. She nervously chuckles, "Sunny? You awake?"

She gently shakes him but he doesn't stir. She begins to panic, "Sunny? Sunny wake up!"

…

The doctor explains at the hospital, Basil now present, "I am afraid he is comatose, and will never recover. As Henry here is the only legal adult that he has any connection to, I ask you. He will never wake up?"

A darkness fills the room, a heaviness in the air as the doctor asks, "Should we pull the plug?"

Before anyone can speak, Basil screams, "No!"

Basil's eyes go wide with fear, "NO! THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY!"

Aubrey reaches out to comfort Basil, who pulls away, yelling, "I can't lose him again!"

"Doctor?" Henry requests.

"I understand this is emotional," the doctor nods, "Please inform me when you've reached a decision."

The doctor leaves, Kel interjects, "Basil, this is hard on us all, but, Sunny isn't waking up."

"I've seen this before," Henry adds, "Sometimes people in poor health and high stress just, check out. Just stop waking up. I think the last few days count as high stress. At the very least, he can see Mari again."

"You can't prove for certain that's true!" Basil retorts, his hands shaking, desperation in his eyes, "I won't let you do this!"

"Basil…" Aubrey speaks calmly, keeping herself collected, "I don't like it either, we both love him, but we still have each other. I think we should just… move on."

"You just kill him to wash your hands of this!?!" Basil screams.

"No I-" Aubrey pleads.

"I'll protect you Sunny!" Basil screams in a fit of madness, "There's SOMETHING behind them! I'll protect you guys!"

Basil draws a pair of garden shears...

**Variant A/Aubrey Ending: Move on with Me**

Aubrey feels a sharp pain in her arm, blood drips from the wound, but Aubrey does not strike back. She knows that Basil is in a very dangerous mental state, and…

She hugs him. She assures him, "Everything is going to be OK. I still love you, and I'm still here. We all are."

The shears fall with a loud clang, Basil collapses into Aubrey's embrace as she assures her, stroking his hair, crying herself but maintaining composure, "This is the last person we have to lose…"

"You guys just go home," Henry requests, "I'll… I'll handle this."

Aubrey and Basil leave, but Kel reaches out to Hero, asking, "Bro… you OK?"

Henry lets the tears fall, stating bitterly, "It isn't fair. It isn't fair! Haven't we lost enough!?!"

Kel reaches out to his brother, "Henry…"

Henry rejects this. His mind twists in its delusions, he states, "it's HERO. Henry isn't enough. Hero could have stopped this."

"You're not happy as Hero," Kel retorts, "Henry-"

"I failed Sunny," Hero declares, "And I failed cause I wanted to be Henry. Go home Kel."

"Henry…" Kel pleads.

"It's HERO!" Hero screams slamming his fist into the wall in anger. Kel jumps back, seeing that Hero is past reasoning with, silently walks away.

"I'm sorry," he mutters to himself, "Henry… I couldn't save you from yourself…"

"So that's your choice?" Mari's voice demands, "Well, don't come to see me, as Hero."

"And if I die Hero?" Hero demands.

"Then don't come at all," Mari glares, "I loved Henry, not this mad man you're becoming."

…

Over the next decade much happened. The group inherited the estate and remained in Sunny's house, around seven years later, Basil and Aubrey got married, visiting Sunny's grave to remember the love they lost before their union.

Kel managed to move on, or so everyone believed, in reality Kel had been affected deeply by Sunny's demise, and despite an outward smile, even ten years later cries himself to sleep.

Finally Hero. No, Henry pretending to be a hero. He became the greatest surgeon in the world, his love for cooking repressed, but this drove him into a depression until he decided he was no longer needed after Aubrey and Basil married and…

He decided to preform a lethal incision on his own neck.

…

"I'm disappointed in you," Mari had told Sunny had sternly told Sunny st the golden gates, "I wanted you to live a long and happy life. They all loved you!"

Mari sighed, embracing Sunny, "But… I'm still happy to have you back…"

She took his hand and smiled, "Come on, let's go home… I assume Henry will be the first we see again…"

And thus the truth died with Sunny…

**Variant B/Basil Ending: Blood of the Basil**

Aubrey feels a sharp pain in her arm, blood drips from the wound, she retaliates by kneeing Basil in the stomach. He staggers back, his mind reeling from everything that's happened.

He's tired of the pain. Tired of being hurt, tired of everything. Tired of the lies, tired of SOMETHING.

Aubrey looks like SOMETHING to him, SOMETHING that will hurt him.

"Stay back!" Basil screams, placing the shears to his own throat, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Henry rushes to stop Basil, who sees this as an attack from SOMETHING and slits his own throat. Blood drips onto the floor as tears drip from Aubrey's eyes, her last living romantic love dead in her arms. 

"No…" she begs crying, "No! Basil! BASIL WAKE UP!"

…

The doctors declare him dead in the hour.

Henry punches a wall in anger, in the waiting room with the others, "I'm sorry."

"This wasn't your fault," Aubrey assures, "Why didn't we see the warning signs? We were so focused on Sunny that…"

"It's OK," Henry assures, "Just… I'll handle everything. You two are family to me. After all…"

Henry smirks madly, "Someone has to be the Hero here…"

And so…

Aubrey never recovered from the loss of her two loves, she would visit their graves, once a year on the anniversary of their deaths. She became something of a widow in eternal mourning, never able to move on, her only joy was found in her two brothers, Henry and Kel. In her family.

Kel did not take the loss well. He found some solace in his family, Aubrey and Henry, but became deeply depressed. He would under eat, as Sunny used to, and would often go days without food. While he could go seemingly weeks fine, he would at seemingly random fall into intense depression, little did his family know that this was his default state, and he was merely hiding it. However, his family brought him enough joy to make life worth continuing.

And Henry became Hero once more, half mad he would see the love he lost, Mari, or his two dear little brothers, Basil and Sunny. Mayhaps he was so dead inside his soul was already viewing the life after, or maybe he was just mad. Regardless, he kept his estate in order, becoming more and more mentally distraught, before being found dead, hanging just as his love did within the decade.

Afterwards Kel and Aubrey only had each other, and lived off the wealth for the rest of their days, haunted by the death of their dear brother, but having solace in each other until they too died one day.

Mari, the day that the duo died, greeted Sunny and Basil, sternly stating, "I'm disappointed in you two. I wanted you to live a long and happy life. Aubrey loved both of you, Kel and Henry called you family…"

She hugged both, "But I did miss you guys…"

She took them by the hands, leading them to a pair of golden gates, "Come on. Let's go home. I'm sure Aubrey will join us eventually…"

"I'm sorry…" Basil weeps.

"Don't tell me," Mari sighs, "Tell those you left behind. They'll be here eventually…"

And thus the truth died with Sunny...


	14. A Nice Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny continues to chase the truth and awakens to a nice breakfast.

Sunny shakes his head now, tossing his drip jacket on the ground, rejecting the falsehoods of dream and greed.

Omori adjusts his jacket with a disapproving glare, but exits the room all the same.

Omori glares at Jawsume, knife in hand.

"So it shall be," Jawsume explains getting up. He rips the sleeves of his suit off to reveal arms bulging with strength, he declares, "For the good of my world, I declare you bankrupt, and will claim my debts as your life!"

Omori smiles madly, "Actually… I'm in the mood for shark fin soup…"

Jawsume charges Omori, snapping at his head, only for Omori to dodge, but he is confused… his legs don't move of his will…

It's not Omori who wants to live…

It's Sunny who wants to live and learn the truth of SOMETHING!

A violin appears in his hand, he lifts it to play but…

The song… He can't remember it…

How did it go?

Jawsume charges Sunny. Sunny tries to collect himself. He can't die here, he at least has to know what SOMETHING truly was. Sunny presses the bow of the violin to the strings, he recalls Mari's smile and…

Sunny used ALLEGRO.

A massive gash appears across Jawsume's chest, causing the shark to wince in pain and stagger back. 

"So…" he chuckles, a hand over his wound, applying pressure to stop the bleeding. "You're really going to face it this time?"

Jawsume chuckles, "I don't think I'm going to make it, but don't feel bad kiddo. It was self defense so you did nothing wrong. The belly of the whale holds the truth you seek. Recall it, and leave my world be. I have faith that you will."

Jawsume falls to his knees, gasping out, "I'll… send your sister your regards… kiddo."

And he falls over, dead.

Sunny breaks open the glass case, he grabs the clam and shatters it in his palm.

He flashes back to Green Space, where he hears a lock break. Omori glares at him, "Gold Space is now open… you fucking idiot… wake up."

Sunny is confused as Omori demands, "Wake up!"

Omori begins to shake Sunny, demanding, "WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

Sunny awakens to Aubrey gently shaking him, "Hey." Aubrey's smile soothes his heart after such a stressful dream, her continuing, "Morning sunshine. Come on, Hero made bacon and eggs."

Sunny tries to collect himself. SOMETHING is at the tip of this tongue, this long lost truth he seeks to recover. He thinks for a moment about everyone he thinks will be affected. Everyone he loves. His brothers Kel and Hero are safe, his girlfriend Aubrey is OK but he forgot someone in the dream. He forgot…

"Basil…" he speaks more clearly, his voice growing stronger with his resolve to protect those he loves. "Check… on Basil."

"We will," Aubrey assures, "The three of us need to talk at some point, but for now let's get you some breakfast."

Aubrey takes Sunny by the hand and leads him downstairs, reminding him, "You're still on suicide watch, so, don't leave my side."

Sunny nods in understanding. He doesn't protest given what's happened in the last few days. He is still worried about Basil. At the very least he can't die until he knows Basil is safe.

What happens after that…

Sunny's thoughts are interrupted when Aubrey kisses his cheek, his face becomes the same color as her hair as she chuckles, "Come on Sunny, you need to eat."

Sunny freezes up, so lost in thought he didn't recall reaching the kitchen table. He's overwhelmed by joy and embarrassment and stops dead.

"Sunny?" Kel asks.

Henry half worried, half joking, snaps his fingers in Sunny's face, "Little bro? Aubrey I think you broke him." Henry chuckles, indicating this to be a joke as he elaborates, "Poor Sunny's brain blue screened."

Sunny is overwhelmed by happiness but also flustered, he feels his face go red. He wants Aubrey to be happy and as he collects himself he realizes if that made him happy the inverse is true right?

Sunny kisses Aubrey on the cheek. She's happy but caught off guard, causing her to blush intensely. She pulls her white jacket over her face, embarrassed buy joyful, her heart racing as she chuckles, "You weren't supposed to kiss me back, you adorable rascal."

Sunny begins to eat, the bacon chewy and meat, and the eggs fried just right. Sunny, for the first time in a long time, enjoys eating. He has bought the fanciest foods, the most extravagant steaks but this… this is good food. It's not fancy but it's made with love and eaten with people he loves.

It's what money can't buy.

It's all he's ever wanted. 

After finishing the meal, Sunny growing seemingly more hungry as he eats as his metabolism basically turns back on after being dormant due to malnutrition and thus him eating the most, Henry declares, "We should go check on Basil. Tell him we're all OK and that my blood parents are in jail. Sunny?"

Sunny looks up, how mouth is stuffed with bacon and eggs, slurped down with such speed he consumes it like noodles.

"Remember to chew or you'll choke," Herny states calmly.

Sunny nods and slows down slightly. He carries with him the remainder of the bacon. Kel takes a strip as the duo walk under the Summer sun, commenting, "I'm glad you're eating more dude. You looked like a fucking twig when I first saw you."

Sunny comments with a smile that melts Aubrey's heart as she spots it in the corner of her eye, "Tastes better… with family."

"Yeah sure does!" Kel laughs swiping another strip of bacon, Sunny doesn't protest, happy to share and happy to see Kel happy. "Man I missed you. We all did. You've always been a brother to me, and nothing will change that. I will always love you as my brother."

Sunny disagrees, feeling SOMETHING will change that buy he enjoys the moment. Everyone is happy to see the ones they love happy, a simple moment under the Summer sun of joy and love, of family. For Sunny and Aubrey, between them, a romantic love warms their hearts as they hold hands, the warmth in their palms going right into their souls filling them with a calm bliss.

Life is good.

They arrive at Basil's house where his caretaker Ms. Polly greets them with a saddened tone, "Oh… hey guys."

"Hey is everything OK?" Henry inquires, sensing something is wrong.

"You all may have forgotten," Polly explains, "But technically I was hired to take care of Basil's grandmother, not Basil himself and… She passed last night. Basil isn't taking it well…"


	15. Love Between Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil, Sunny, and Aubrey share a moment of love but SOMETHING still looms over then...

Sunny is worried about Basil. He just wants Basil to be happy, just like Aubrey. 

…

Wait a second. What he feels for Basil isn't what he feels for Kel or Henry. It's the same form of love he feels for Aubrey.

He feels dishonest to Aubrey if he doesn't say it. He knows he wants both, but he doesn't feel that's possible.

Henry begins to request politely, "Do you think we could speak to him? I'm sure we could help in some way if we-"

Sunny is already gone, this time Aubrey, having learned from his past escapades, feels him pull away and silently follows him around back. Kel realizes that they're sneaking in to speak to Basil. He creates a diversion by stating to Polly, "We'll you should water his flowers then. Come on, we can at least help with that.

Basil sits in his room, crying. Aubrey grips her bat, before thinking aloud, "You know… I feel… safe at your place. I don't think I need this anymore, to act tough anymore."

Aubrey smiles and inquires, "Before I leave this fear from the past behind, why don't we give it one last swing?"

Sunny looks at Aubrey confused so she clarifies, "This bat… to me it's a symbol of my mom, that life of abuse and fear, but… I think that's over, and I wanna break free from that part and heal moving forward. Actually… I want you and Basil to break it with me. So let's go get our little flower boy."

Sunny nods in agreement. Aubrey smiles and breaks the window to Basil's room.

Basil jumps back, expecting SOMETHING to crawl through the window and finally end this life, but is actually overwhelmed with relief when he sees Aubrey and Sunny. Aubrey hops in with ease while Sunny needs an extra hand due to his frail frame, Aubrey pulling him through.

"Hi?..." Basil greets anxiously.

Sunny doesn't speak, he silently approaches Basil who anxiously explains, "I'm fine I'm not worth the trouble so you guys can just-"

Sunny hugs Basil, and he assures him, "I'm… not leaving you again… I love you."

Basil breaks down crying, hugging Sunny, Aubrey embraces both of them. They just, remain like this for a moment, in this warm embrace of mutual romantic love before Basil asks, "Sunny… Aubrey… can we talk about this?"

Aubrey nods, "Yeah Sunny? We need honesty. You love me and Basil not as family like we do Kel and Henry, but, romantically. And you love us both that way right?"

Sunny nods. She's gonna feel betrayed and be mad he falsely thinks such feelings can never work…

But Basil assures him, "And we both love you and each other. If we all three lobe each other can't we all just be together?"

Sunny is happy, he smiles melting the hearts of his two loves with the smile they've missed for four years as he explains, "I… love… you both. Let's all… love each other."

"Then…" Basil requests, his face red, "Can we hug again please? That was really nice."

Sunny knows smooching Aubrey made her happy so why not Basil too? 

He hugs Basil, Aubrey hugging the both of them, and kisses his forehead. The flower boy's face becomes the same color as a rose, he lets out an adorable flustered squeal. Aubrey hugs the duo tighter, finding the cuteness to much to withstand, she also steals a kiss from each. Their faces pink as her hair and the joy in their hearts as warm and soothing as this embrace they just… stay like this for a moment.

…

Sunny eventually remembers they have to get back to Kel and Henry.

"Brothers…" Sunny reminds.

Aubrey nods, "Shit. Right. We need to get back outside. You coming along, our little flower boy?"

Basil is flustered by this flirty nickname but manages to squeak out, "Sure thing bubblegum. Sunshine?"

Sunny melts at this nickname as Aubrey keeps her composure externally, internally wanting to just hug both of them again and kiss them on the cheek. She wants to just… hold them and sleep, like they did at the hangout spot.

Basil wants to smooch Aubrey and Sunny, to see them both smile and be happy, even if SOMETHING looms over her, he's happy in this moment.

Sunny is happy, and much like Aubrey, he really just wants to cuddle, maybe rustle Basil's or Aubrey's hair, their hair looks so soft. He wants to sleep peacefully, with no more Headspace and he wants to be free from SOMETHING.

Life is good for them. Aubrey requests, "I just… need to do one thing."

Aubrey grips her bat, wondering if she's truly safe, if the fear and abuse are finally over. She asks him, "Sunny, be honest with me. Are you safe?"

Sunny thinks for a moment, he knows it still crosses his mind, this desire to see Mari again, and with SOMETHING, she will hate him and Basil soon, but until he recalls it…

"Now…" Sunny assures in a half truth, his safety temporary until he learns what SOMETHING truly is, "Yes…"

Aubrey smiles, "Then… I'm finally safe. I'm finally free from fear."

Aubrey shatters the bat on her knee, shattering the pain of the past, the fear of her past, to look towards the future with her two loves and her family. She finally feels that everything is going to be OK.

Aubrey takes each of their hands, happily declaring, "Come on, let's go see the others. We're finally together again all of us…"

Aubrey forces a smile to hide the pain as she thinks of Mari, who can never come back, "Well… Everyone that can be."

Sunny sadly looks down at his feet. Why… why did SOMETHING have to happen? Why can't he remember what it was?

"It was SOMETHING behind you," Basil whispers, "Just ignore it. Everything is going to be OK. We can handle it soon…"

With that the trio, the soothing warmth of hand in hand easing their pain, exit Basil's room to move forward to the future, SOMETHING looming over Sunny and Basil as a part of the past that soon must be faced...


	16. Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny tries to recall what that SOMETHING was as he spends a day with his family.

The trio exit Basil's house to see Polly talking to Henry about some flowers, "Yeah, the lily symbolizes uhhh…"

"Youth and purity," Basil explains as he grabs a watering pail, gently drizzling the flower bed with just the right amount of water, "They're often used in mourning for those who died young."

"Oh you're OK," Polly greets Basil with a hug that Basil accepts, "I was worried."

"I'm going to hangout with my-" Basil hesitates, he wants to say family but isn't fully sure they'll accept him. He isn't certain that…

"Family," Kel speaks with total confidence as he wraps a brotherly one armed hug around Basil.

"Alright," Polly replies, "Have fun."

"I will," Basil assures with a smile before going off with the group.

Everyone in this group has something unresolved they need to face, and today, through their bonds, each will face this lingering issue and begin to heal.

The group passes by Kel's abandoned house. Kel recalls something, the incident from just the other day. 

They… they were going to kill him and Henry. The people who raised him were prepared to murder him for money.

"You OK?" Aubrey inquires, nudging Kel as she notes a sadness in his eyes. 

"I need to just…" Kel sighs, collecting his thoughts, "Grab something."

"Kel," Henry tries to reassure him, but Kel pulls away.

Kel assures, "I'll just be a moment."

Kel enters the house, once a home to him, now wrecked by the horrid acts that occurred, the table still sits shattered in the living room, broken like the family he once had…

"They were really going to kill me," Kel sighs, "Weren't they guys?"

The group falls silent, no one sure what to say as Kel breaks down crying, "My own family… was going to kill me."

"No," Sunny gasps out. "We… are family."

"My parents…" Basil sighs, "Aren't around, and they're probably not coming back, but… Polly is my mom to me. I'm sorry about them Kel but…"

"We're family fuck em," Aubrey smirks, giving Kel a one armed hug, "Let's be real they played favorites with Hero anyways."

"I never did feel loved," Kel admits.

Henry collects himself, this also hard for him but he knows he must speak, "I'm sorry I didn't see the warning signs. Them wanting me to be a doctor, not respecting my dreams of being a chef. When Mari died, they just ignored you and…"

"But they're not our family," Kel accepts, smiling now, "You guys are. I'm going to need to face this someday, we all have a lot to work through, but…"

"Together," Sunny assures.

Kel nods in agreement, "Yeah."

He turns to his family and declares, "Aubrey is right! Frick these guys!"

"Say fuck you coward!" Aubrey jokingly nudges her brother.

"Please don't," Hero nervously chuckles.

"Point is," Kel smiles, "I love you all as my family."

He grabs everyone in a wide hug, "And I will never let anything rip us apart."

Basil feels accepted in this moment, he looks at Sunny, and his joy is taken away as he sees SOMETHING behind him. A thought crosses his mind, a dark thought that he…

It is interrupted when Henry suggests, "Let's get out of here. Group hugs are great but, none of us like this place."

Kel nods in agreement and the family continues on. 

Aubrey is lost in thought, worried about her other friends. She wants to make sure she knows they aren't being abandoned, cause she knows how that feels. She's just been understandably busy and-

She can tell Kim right now there she is eating a candy bar!

"Kim!" Aubrey exclaims happily, making sure she holds on to Sunny and Basil's hands as she rushes over.

"Oh thank God!" Kim replies happily, Kel and Henry staying back. "There you are!"

"Sorry we haven't talked," Aubrey exclaims, "I've been staying with my boyfriend Sunny, and I had to check on my boyfriend Basil, and you know just… I don't want you to think I'm abandoning you guys we can hangout later but-"

"Hey well according to Mikhael your family sounds cool," Kim replies, "Bring em along I say, but for now, I'm just glad your OK. Given… your mom… no… that wretch…"

"Everything is great!" Aubrey replies, "I just wanted to make sure you guys know that cause I kinda had Kel tell you but…"

"Again it's been a hell of a week it's fine," Kim assures her with a chuckle, "But I'm confused, why do you have two boyfriends? Are you all three dating each other?"

Sunny nods, Basil adding, anxiously, worried they'll be judged, "Is that bad?"

"Nah I have two dads and a mom," Kim replies, "As long as its what's best for y'all, it can work I've seen it work. Whelp," Kim gets up and pats Aubrey on the shoulder, "Remember you're family to me too. Cya sis."

"Cya sis," Aubrey responds with a smile, feeling an ease knowing both her groups of loved ones are safe. With that Henry suggests as he approaches, "Let's get a pizza, I'm getting peckish."

"I'll pay," Sunny replies, not because he feels he needs to buy their love but because he does have the money so why not?

He wonders if he doesn't die when SOMETHING comes to light how will things work money wise? He can provide for them all. Money can't buy their love, but money like any tool can be used for good to evil and if that good is providing for his family…

Money may suck but it at least has a utility. It can be used for good if used right.

They get a couple of pizzas and head to the hangout spot. The moment is simple and peaceful, just like old times. They eat pizza, laugh about the little things, play catch and just… be a family. Kel dozes off after eating at the other end of the blanket from Sunny, Basil, and Aubrey. He feels the warm embrace of his two loves, he sees Kel, his dear brother, happily napping and…

He's happy.

He is genuinely, actually happy.

He knows SOMETHING will ruin that but…

Maybe… maybe it won't?

"It will," Omori assures sitting by him, "And when it does, I'll be ready to finish us off."

Sunny rubs his eyes, and Omori is gone. He rises from his half asleep state, spotting Henry walking away. Curious, he follows Henry. Henry cuts through the forest, approaching a place Sunny hasn't been yet in this town, because he knew… even if only subconsciously…

SOMETHING would be there. Henry arrives at the gravestone, where SOMETHING looms. The air is still, cold, like Mari when she…

The cemetery's silence is only broken by Hero's pained words, "Hey… Mari…"

Henry reveals a lily, plucked from Basil's garden and sets it on the grave, "It's… been a while."

Henry stands in the silence for a moment, as if hoping for reply, but it never comes. "I get we just spoke but I kinda have to question if that was real," Henry chuckles to cover the pain, "You know? But uhhh… I hope you can see from the afterlife but, things have been rough. However they've gotten a lot better, the worst is behind us. I get you're gone but… I promise you, I'll take care of the family, I'll protect Sunny cause… well… you can't anymore."

Henry tries not to cry but the tears begin to fall as he speaks, "You… you would have loved it if you were still here. I don't know what I did wrong. I loved you, you could have talked to me. Now your brother is in danger same as you were. This time though, I'm here for him. I just wish I could have been there for you. Mari…"

The words send a chill up Sunny's spine as Henry asks tearfully, "Why?... Why did you hang yourself?"

Sunny freezes… that must be SOMETHING… right? What he's forgotten, what he's repressed. His sister…

No.

There was more than that.

Money…

There was money involved.

A fight?

A lawyer?

Yes.

A violin.

The pieces… it's all there. 

Why can't he remember the SOMETHING that HE DID?

Wait… that he did…

…

Sunny silently leaves the graveyard, trying to think. What was that SOMETHING…

Sunny tries to remember what that SOMETHING is, but is frankly distracted. He's got his two loves and his family by his side it's kinda hard to think between Henry making a great dinner, Kel cracking jokes, cuddling, hand holding and stolen smooches between Basil, Aubrey, and himself, and just an overall great day.

And that day is ending. Aubrey hugs Basil in front of his house, ready to part ways. "Cya tomorrow," Sunny states with his meek voice, a genuine smile on his face as SOMETHING lingers over him.

Basil feels that same SOMETHING swallow him whole as they walk away. Just like his blood parents, just like how Sunny disappeared for four years. He can't lose them again. He can't lose Aubrey's warm embrace, Kel's upbeat energy, Henry's reassuring confidence, and Sunny's smile like sunshine to him, the flower.

He yells out, "Wait!'

Everyone stops, Basil timidly requests, "Why don't you… stay here? If that's OK?"

"Sure but if Sunny doesn't want to someone has to keep an eye on him," Hero replies, "He is still on suicide watch and he does have a fear of being alone."

"Stay…" Sunny states with a smile.

The rest of the evening is laid back, Henry makes cookies and hot coco and one by one everyone dozes off. Kel is the first one out, dozing off in the floor as they watch a movie late at night. Henry places a blanket over his little brother before falling asleep himself. Aubrey and Basil nod off in each other's arms, and Henry dozes off during the credits of the film.

Sunny grabs a blanket for Henry and his two loves, SOMETHING looming over him, preventing him from slumber. He gets up to get some water to wash down the chocolatey coating in his mouth when he hears footsteps, a gentle voice asks, "Are you OK kiddo?"

Sunny turns to see Ms. Polly, who grabs some leftover soup out of the fridge to warm up as a late night snack, explaining, "You kids all lost your parents or something right?"

Sunny nods, "They were… not real family."

"Well you need a legal guardian to go to school," Polly explains, "And I get you don't know me, but I'm happy to keep an eye on you kids. You mean a lot to basil and I love him like my own. To be honest his parents have been gone so long he's legally an orphan, so I could just adopt him and the rest of you legally speaking."

Sunny thinks, maybe not a bad idea. He does need to handle that legal issue and he can sense Polly is trustworthy, Basil at least trusts her and she doesn't appear interested in the money. Maybe…

Sunny can have a mother again.

"Maybe…" Sunny states uncertain but hopeful in a way.

"Alright," Polly nods in understanding, "It's a big change I understand that. Just, for now get some sleep OK?"

Sunny nods. Polly pats Sunny's head, he finds himself weirdly calmed like this, his heart warmed by this parental affection he's sorely missed for years. How many…

He doesn't even know anymore.

As Polly returns to her room, Sunny finds himself calm enough to sleep. He feels as though that he will soon recall that SOMETHING, and maybe he will have to die, but…

He will at least die having spent one day with the people he loved…

…

Welcome to Green Space. 

You've been coming here for as long as you can remember...


	17. SOMETHING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny recalls the truth and is offered a way out.

Sunny awakens in Green Space, Omori starring him down.

"You're making a mistake," Omori growls. 

Sunny grabs his violin from the center if the room, "I need… The truth… for my family."

"When they learn it you won't have one," Omori retorts.

Sunny doesn't reply, afraid Omori is right, but continuing all the same. Out of lobe for Aubrey and Basil. His brotherly love for Kel and Henry. And…

His love for his dead sister Mari.

He exits the door into the bank. It's empty, save for Mari, that spectre who greets him, "Oh hey. How you been?"

Sunny hugs her, being hugged back as she explains, "I don't have long… your dream friends are OK but… I'm not one of them and… it's not our time to reunite.

Mari assures Sunny with a smile, "Though we can walk together for a bit."

The two proceed through the empty park in a tense silence as the two walk towards their goal.

"You're about to remember you know," Mari explains with a serious but compassionate tone, "No matter what happens, please, keep living."

Mari helps Sunny up past a steep incline in the waters of Deep Well, the area growing darker as the duo descend, "This world will be OK, your friends here will be OK, but ours, yours… it needs you. Our family needs you. Please…"

Mari stops at a boat dock, "Forgive yourself OK? It wasn't your fault."

Mari hugs Sunny one last time before fading away, leaving Sunny alone as a massive red whale emerges from the waters declaring as the communist anthem blares, "COMRADE!"

Sunny leaps back as the whale continues, "Be not afraid comrade! We mean you no harm!"

"I am Humphrey," the whale explains, "A profound communist. I am your dream, and since you are more socialist since communist, I was to be Omori's final boss. I know you believe communism cannot work as all my cells work to the collective, but I choose not to fight you of my own free will Sunny. This world will carry on, my intention to have Jawsume steal the clams was to protect this world which I no longer believe you will destroy. Dreamer, it is time for you to seek the truth. Come…"

Humphrey opens his mouth to reveal a golden door with three locks broken beside it, "To Gold Space."

Sunny reaches for the door and opens it. He will finally learn the SOMETHING he repressed.

The ground is cold an shard, shining with needless extravagance as his back is rendered soar by the metal surface he awakens upon.

Welcome to Gold Space. 

Sunny stands upon the gleaming surface, blood dripping down his hands as he walks forward towards a tree. The tree where Mari…

Hung herself.

No.

"No!" sunny yells, "She…"

SOMETHING looms over him.

"I-" Sunny forces himself to recall as he breaks down crying.

And then…

It all…

Clicks.

Sunny didn't always live in that nice house. He once lived in a much smaller house which was run down, a rental with two cramped floors. Sunny's parents had always wanted more, whenever Mari got money from work they would take it and leave the house, and they pushed her for…

The recital.

Pushed both of them, there was a huge amount of prize money if they won. Sometimes Mari would play piano, their father beating her for every little mistake until she developed an intense sense of perfectionism. However Mari's piano was their only solace together. The soothing tunes they shared the sole escape from the abuse they endured everyday. 

Sunny had gotten a violin, and began to practice with Mari. Sunny knew she was just trying to protect him but they practiced until his fingers bled and he was so sick of being afraid. He was so sick of everything…

There was yelling… He threw the violin. Mari had fear in her eyes. She told Sunny dad was gonna hurt him and…

He panicked.

She tried to tell him to run to Basil's and hide but… He thought she was gonna hurt him and they were at the top of the stairs and…

He was just so scared.

He tried to run to his room but Mari grabbed him, screaming at him to run to Basil's. He was scared, he thought Mari was trying to hurt him and pushed her away. Mari stumbled back, down the stairs, landing on the broken violin with a loud crack.

The door opens…

It's a haze after that.

Mari wasn't breathing.

Basil said something. The police? Jail? Had to… cover it up.

Yes.

It was Basil's idea.

But he still agreed.

They tied the jump rope to that tree and…

It would look like an accident. Even if they could see her dead eye staring back at them that SOMETHING…

It was over…

Sunny expected to be beaten to death. His dad walked up to him after seeing the body, and asked with a twisted smile, "Did you do this?"

Sunny didn't reply.

"We can use this to sue the recital company and pin this on them," his father grinned wider, painfully gripping Sunny's shoulder, "We can be rich."

Sunny's shoulder began to bleed as his father smiled with the grin of the Devil himself, "Sunny… it's perfect."

The trial was short, the family easily suing the company for a huge sum of money, the company's lawyers suggested settling out of court to avoid bad publicity, which led to Sunny's parents fighting. The mom was happy to, but the father wanted to go all in.

They eventually decided to settle out of court and go their separate ways. Sunny was left with his mother, who quickly took her share of the money and never came back, leaving Sunny with enough money to live off of for a year or two, and left. Sunny quickly grew to despise that money, everything that had happened was because of the fucking money. Money that he amassed hoping that it had something be was missing, that it could numb the pain. Maybe to understand why his parents was so desperate for it, but nothing ever did. As his bank account grew so did his guilt and anger for wealth. His despair and self hatred growing with every dollar.

He killed Mari, and his parents used that for money.

That was the SOMETHING he had repressed. 

Sunny looks at Mari's corpse, a sudicie staged by him and Basil, a staging used by his worthless blood family for money, as if any amount of money can be worth a life. Her life.

He loved her.

And he killed her.

Sunny breaks down. He screams, full volume for the first time in forever, and snaps awake.

The night is still and calm. Aubrey is sleeping peacefully, muttering, "Come bafk… you're warm…"

Kel is fast asleep on the floor, a wide grin on his face.

Henry sat upright asleep in a chair.

Basil…

Basil!

Where was Basil?

Sunny rose to his feet.

Basil… He had lived with this for four years…

He had to save Basil.

Then…

Then…

He could…

He didn't know.

He didn't care.

He just had to know Basil was OK.

Or…

Could he run?

Take his money and leave?

No.

Sunny refused.

He went to Basil's room, where the boy stood with a pair of garden shears, his voice shook, tears streamed down his face, "Sunny… you finally remember, or so you think. It wasn't you… it was SOMETHING behind you."

"Come here," Basil pleads, "I love you to much to let this thing haunt you. Let me set you free, my sunshine."

Basil is offering you a way out…

Do you accept?


	18. Bad Ending Three: A Way Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny makes his worst mistake, and takes the way out.

Sunny is overwhelmed with pain and guilt as he recalls the image of Mari at the bottom of the stairs. He killed her, now he has money that can't buy her back. He took her away from all his friends, from his loves, from his family…

"Will you…" Sunny asks, "Live?"

Basil nods, "This is the only way to free you from SOMETHING, Sunny. Everyone is going to be OK."

Sunny thinks about what he's leaving behind. Kel, Aubrey, Henry, and Basil. Yet at the same time he took Mari away from them, he deserves this…

Everyone is going to be OK…

But…

He's wrong 

Cause now he's taking himself away from everyone be loves too, his self hatred blinding him to how deeply they care for him.

Sunny nods in acceptance. Basil's hands shake as he places the shears to Sunny's throat. His heart pounds as SOMETHING swallows him. Tears stream his face, he begs, "There's really no other way out is there?"

Sunny grips the shears, "Tell them… I love them."

Basil is overwhelmed with regret.

Basil is AFRAID.

"No!" Basil begs, "We can find another way we can-"

Sunny grabs the shears and closes them around his throat. Blood oozes from his throat as he looks into Basil's eye, he sputters out, his last moment one of remorse as the weight of his mistake weighs on him, seeing the pain in Basil's eyes. He asks for forgiveness, his last words gargled by blood, "I'm… sorry…"

And he falls over, dead.

…

Basil never tells a soul what happened that night. Every single one of them fall into tears when they find the body, even Basil, who blames himself. Basil feels SOMETHING swallow him whole as the weight of his mistake consumes him whole. He…

Basil mentally detaches from reality. The tears stop as his mind snaps. He freezes in place. 

Kel cries, gasping out. His family was safe and happy. Everything was finally back to normal after all the pain and agony. The worst was behind them! Why… Why did his brother have to die? Was knocking that day a mistake? He doesn't know… "Brother… no…"

Henry cannot maintain composure and blames himself weeping. Mari died, as far as he knows, by suicide. He told her he would protect Sunny. He thought with his family he could move on, but as the eldest, he failed. He should have kept a closer eye on Sunny. Done something. Anything… "Mari… I failed.."

Aubrey clings to Basil demanding answers he can't give. Sunny was her and Basil's sunshine. He was so happy this morning. They were happy. He was being cute and even a little flirty. The kiss he gave her that morning had sent her heart a flutter, but now the memory is bitter. "Why? Why did he leave us?..."

Basil became very detached after that day. Sunny's death impacted them all greatly.

Aubrey stuck by Basil's side, although they never married due to the fact that Basil was totally indifferent, borderline unresponsive. This left Aubrey severely depressed, refusing to leave Basil's side, she never found another love aside from Basil or Sunny.

Basil coasted from day to day, dead inside and under the care of Aubrey and his family. Polly, feeling somewhat responsible as the oldest in the household, and as far as she knew the last to speak to Sunny, did her best to help the family. She however could do little to help them, leaving her haunted by this guilt.

Kel did his best to carry on, but it was to much to bare. If not for his family Kel would have fallen into despair. He was often depressed although he hid it well.

Finally Henry… who broke his promise to his lost love. While he was able to save Kel he could nor save himself and dropped out of school. He would cook for the family and keep the house in order but found joy in very view things. Many a night he would find himself crying at Mari's piano, wondering why this had to be.

At the very least they had each other, while life was not without joy thanks to the others they still had, this family, they weren't happy, and the family never recovered.

Mari asked sunny after his death, "Why now?"

Sunny broke down crying, knowing what he did was wrong, "I'm… sorry."

Mari hugged Sunny to comfort him, "You messed up really bad but… you can apologize to them eventually."

Mari takes Sunny by the hand, guiding him towards the golden gates, "Come on… Let's go home."

And thus the truth died with Sunny...


	19. What You Can't Buy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny is forced to face his past and Omori.

"Basil…" Sunny collects his voice, for the first time in four years he doesn't matter or wheeze. He speaks. Soft but stern. Out of love for his family, his girlfriend Aubrey, his boyfriend Basil, and… his sister whom he killed. He speaks clear as day, "I killed Mari. We need to tell the truth."

"Sunny," Basil assures with madness and despair in his eyes, "My sunshine… it was SOMETHING behind you…"

SOMETHING swallows Basil whole, he begins to cry.

Sunny is AFRAID.

"It's OK," Basil assures, "After this it'll all be OK… you can hate me… that's OK… I'll protect you, Sunny. Sunny…"

Basil lifts the shears and forces a smile to hide his fear.

Basil is AFRAID.

"I love you," Basil states, his voice shaking.

And he charges Sunny.

Sunny dodges the attack, realizing that Basil is not only a danger to him, but himself. He has to get the shears from Basil before it's too late. 

Sunny retaliates, shoving Basil back. Basil asks, sobbing, "Why… can't you see this is the only way? Aubrey will be OK…"

Basil once more slashes as at Sunny, who blocks with his arm. Crimson flows from the wound, his arm becomes warm and stained with the fluid. He tries to wrestle the shears away from Basil, almost getting them only for Basil to shove him away.

"Our family will be OK," Basil assures, "It's better we die here rather than make them endure the pain of killing us themselves. We know how that feels and you know they will when they learn the truth."

That's… not true.

Right?

He doesn't know.

He tries to CALM DOWN, but his lungs feel like fire. He can't breathe.

Maybe he just needs to FOCUS.

He tries to FOCUS on the shears and how to grab them, to just get the weapon and get help but…

The images of his family and his girlfriend Aubrey attacking him cloud his mind.

He just needs to PERSEVERE.

Sunny tries to PERSEVERE, but he can't take this anymore. He can't ignore the problem anymore and has to face it head on.

Sunny begins to hyperventilate. The weight of the truth and present danger to both him and Basil shattering his psyche…

Basil tries to assure him, just as he did back then, "Everything is going to be OK…"

Sunny recalls a moment, the moment Basil went home after hanging Mari where Basil said the very same…

"Everything is going to be OK."

And Sunny snaps.

Sunny is STRESSED OUT.

His vision blurs, his heart pounds. His head feels like it'll episode as his lungs scorch as if lit ablaze. His hands shaking he makes one final charge to grab the shears, only for Basil to push back, jabbing it into his eye. 

He can't see out of his left eye anymore, but through the blood clouding his vision, he sees Basil crying. Falling to his knees.

Sunny calls out for help, his voice clear with resolve, but growing weaker with each shout. "Help! Help. Help…"

And he collapses…

Sunny's memories flash. Memories of Mari. Of Aubrey and Basil when they were kids. Memories of happy moments from when they were young…

But they morph into the present. 

Watching the movie with the others. Dozing off at the hangout spot cuddling with Aubrey and Basil. Eating pizza with his brother Kel. The reassurance he felt when Hero assured him it wasn't about the money. 

And new images.

"You can't stop now," Mari explains, walking down from a golden stairway into the green room, "It will get better. You just have to carry on. You must carry on. As long as you never give up it can and always will get better."

"What about you?" Sunny asks as she embraces him.

"I'll be here when your life ends," Mari assures, "Until then use that reassurance to FOCUS on life. CALM DOWN from the fear that I'm mad at you cause I'm not. Just… PERSEVERE."

Mari lets go, smiling, "It'll be awhile but… we'll meet again. I love you Sunny… think of your future…"

Mari disappears into the light, leaving Sunny to think. Images flash…

A wedding. He's wearing a suit, Aubrey is also wearing a suit. Basil is wearing a dress. While not recognized by law due to laws that should be corrected that do not recognize marriages between three whom all love each other, they are married. Kel happily cheers alongside Hero. Mikhael high fives Sunny, in the audience with the rest of the hooligans, and Polly nods approvingly. Aubrey and Basil are happy. They're genuinely happy.

Another moment. 

Hero teaches Sunny and Kel to grill, Polly offers advice on herbs and spices she helped grow. She appears motherly, not like the mother Sunny once had, but the one he already wished for. Sunny says something… Did he call her mom? It seems to have made her smile. Life is good.

Another moment…

All of them at the hangout spot having a picnic, both his family and the hooligans. Kim tosses a soda to Kel which Kel catches. Did Kel call Kim sister? They invite Sunny to shoot some hoops and he rushes to join the others…

This is the future he fights for…

He has to face a truth and to do that he must destroy what he used to hide from it.

He has to kill Omori...

Welcome to Green Space.

You've been coming here for as long as you can remember.

Omori glares at Sunny, wearing those pointlessly extravagant clothes. Sunny grips his violin, happy in his more humble attire. 

There's a tense silence in the air.

"You will leave this world and face that everyone in yours will hate you?" Omori demands.

"This world will survive without you and me," Sunny reminds, "If that's the case you're going to make."

Omori sighs, "It seems you need a reminder. This money won't help you this time…"

Omori charges, blade in hand at Sunny. Sunny narrowly avoids the slash. The duet that never got to play lingers over him. At least his part of it. The weight of memories with Mari weigh on him, but for now he carries on.

Sunny plays his part, Omori clearly wounded by this acceptance, strikes back. He stabs at Sunny reminding him, "Money can't buy the forgiveness of your family. They will never forgive you."

Omori did not succumb. 

Sunny carries on, the strength of his heart leaving him with each note as his continued playing counters a second stab from Omori.

Omori growls bitterly, his blade dripping with blood, "Money cannot buy the love of Aubrey and Basil. Aubrey will kill the both of you at the drop of a hat. Money cannot buy love! It can't buy any form of love!"

Omori did not succumb.

Sunny tries to cling to something as his vision begins to darken…

Sunny CHERISHES.

Sunny recalls Kel's words.

"Man I missed you. We all did. You've always been a brother to me, and nothing will change that. I will always love you as my brother."

Sunny finds his strength renewed against Omori, striking once more he continues the song. 

Omori staggers back, but screams in his frenzied rage. "Money cannot buy the parents you wish you had! You will never be accepted by your family!"

Omori did not succumb.

Omori stabs Sunny through the chest. A shooting pain fills his whole body. It's too much to bare alone…

But he's not alone.

Sunny CHERISHES.

Sunny recalls the words of his two loves…

First Basil's.

"And we both love you and each other. If we all three love each other can't we all just be together?"

Then Aubrey's.

"You weren't supposed to kiss me back, you adorable rascal."

These moments of you renew his resolve.

Sunny continues the song, the world around Omori becomes gold, as if he is king Midas himself. The gold is stained with blood as Omori screams, "Money can't buy Mari back! She is dead! They loved her! You loved her! And yet, you killed her!"

Omori stabs Sunny over and over again. Sunny's vision goes totally black but…

One final time…

Sunny CHERISHES.

Sunny recalls Henry's words.

"You're a brother to me Sunny. You're family to me!"

Sunny finds the strength for one final strike against Omori…

But Omori will not succumb.

Omori screams, "Money cannot free you from this guilt! MONEY CAN'T BUY ESCAPE FROM ME!"

Omori slits Sunny's throat. Sunny gasps for air as blood spews. He falls to his knees, his vision darkening…

Sunny tries to find the will to carry on...


	20. Bad Ending Four: Oyasumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny succumbs.

But he can't. He can't bare the weight of his mistake, and makes a larger mistake in response. He embraces Omori, falling to his denial and repression.

Sunny succumbs.

…

Omori wakes up in a hospital bed. His body his sore and he can't see out of his left eye. It's covered in gauze. There's a scent of flowers in the room but Omori pays it no mind. He makes a beeline for the top of the hospital. 

He looks over the railing, the air is cold as the water of the lake. The wind chill is like a knife slitting his throat. 

You are afraid of losing everyone…

You are afraid of being alone again...

It's a long way down…

Would you like to jump?

…

It's not as long of a fall as it looks. It feels long though as he reflects on everything. Everyone leaves, just as they did when Mari died, just as his blood parents did with the money. Just as they all will when they learn what he did.

He can't go back to being alone. He won't.

At least he can see Mari again after all this time and-

This thought is stopped by a brutal, lethal impact with the pavement.

Basil sees him pass by the window. At first he is in denial. He's hallucinating. He had to be! Sunny can't have just-

"You OK bro?" Kel asks, noticing the panic in Basil's eyes.

"The window…" Basil gasps out.

Henry looks out the window, he freezes. He doesn't know what to say. Sunny is dead, his corpse a pile of mush on the pavement just recognizable enough to know it is indeed his dear little brother.

"You good Henry?" Aubrey inquires walking over to the window. 

Henry gently nudges her away, stating as he loses his composure, "Don't look."

"Henry what-" Aubrey begins to inquire as Henry snaps back.

"DON'T LOOK!" He demands, blocking her way.

"What are you hiding?" Aubrey demands, interpreting this as a slight at her as a person, as being seen as weak or pity from Henry, not knowing that Henry is just trying to protect her and everyone else.

And she looks. 

Aubrey vomits at the sight. Tears stream down her face.

Kel rushes to comfort her, "Sis what's wrong?"

And she speaks those cursed words, her voice shaking as she does, "Sunny jumped…"

Now this fate is at least marginally better than the last, as while suicide is always the worst option Sunny tried. That does not count for nothing. Trying and failing is always better than not trying at all, as will soon be seen.

The family did manage to stick together. 

Basil and Aubrey spent the rest of their lives together, eventually marrying. While their marriage was a happy one in some capacity, many a night each would awaken to nightmares. Aubrey would dream of Sunny's corpse blaming her, rising and limping into her home to kill her and her family as revenge. Basil would have nightmares of SOMETHING, of Mari doing much the same, hanging him by his neck as revenge.

While they had each other for comfort they never told the other the full extent of these terrors which haunted them for the rest of their days. Many a restless night they spent wondering, haunted and blaming themselves for Sunny's demise, wondering where they went wrong and discussing to try to find where their error lies; when it wasn't their fault in the first place.

Kel was… OK. He developed some level of abandonment issues, first his blood parents, then Sunny. He had trouble reaching out, while he had many buddies, the step between friend and acquaintance, and many liked him, but due to fear he never grew close to anyone outside his family. He was a decent local basketball player but never amounted to much more. He would often fall into bouts of intense depression wondering why he couldn't save his dear brother, but never considered the truth that it wasn't his fault at all. 

Henry… Henry got by, one could suppose. He was the most depressed, feeling he has failed Mari. Every Sunday he would go to church and pray for forgiveness he didn't even need for he was not at fault. Every Sunday after service he would visit the graves of his dead love and his dear little brother whom he truly loved just as much as Kel, and he would cry. He never did much with his life, him and Polly managed the money, kept their loved ones provided for. 

Polly herself never recovered from Sunny's death. She was the last one to speak to Sunny. She wonder why she didn't see the red flags. Where did she go wrong!?! It wasn't her fault and she didn't see it. Her and Henry found some solace in each other, her providing the flowers for Henry to place on the graves of the deceased, but neither ever opened up to the other. She at least was able to live for Basil, but she was never truly happy.

All and all, there were moments of happiness, but the family never truly recovered from Sunny's death.

And thus the truth died with Sunny...


	21. Final Duet+Author's Notes+Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny did not succumb. 
> 
> My thoughts on this work.
> 
> The aftermath of it all.

Sunny did not succumb.

"I won't leave them," Sunny states, his voice full and proud, "I will not hide from the truth."

Sunny lifts his violin.

Sunny will not succumb.

And…

He plays that song. That final duet, a piano plays, the spectre of Mari smiling at her brother once more before she rests in the afterlife eternally. Each note a memory of their family and those love they love. But this duet must end, and Mari passes on with a final word, with that sweet smile she assures her brother, trying not cry but shedding tears, "I'll see you all later. It better not be soon…"

And she's gone.

Omori succumbs, fading away as Sunny embraces him.

And…

Sunny wakes up, crying. His eye is covered in gauze. The weight of everything is clear and now he can finally heal. They fan finally heal and if they do not forgive him so be it but as people he cares deeply for they all deserve the truth.

Sunny rises from his hospital bed, he looks around, spotting flowers of various types. He reads a note from one, "Get well soon my dude! We're waiting for ya!" -Mikhael

Another. "I know we met on bad terms but we would really love to see you get well soon!" -Vance.

Many more are like this from the hooligans and even…

"Please stay safe. You're a good kid. I'm here for you and the others." -Polly

Sunny exits his hospital room, his footsteps echoing through the sterile halls. He spots the name outside a room, "Patient 228: Basil."

He opens the door to see his family and two loves. Even Polly, all await Basil to awaken.

"You're awake!" Aubrey exclaims.

"What are you doing, you need to rest!" Henry adds, rushing to his side.

Sunny shakes his head and states, with no hesitation, "I love you all… but… I need to tell you something…"

_ Author's Notes _

OK so this started as a joke half way half serious, no lie. Got more serious as it went though I did attempt to keep some humor such as Communist Humphrey (cause he's many cells working towards a collective) but this became almost full serious by the end.

Themes of anti capitalism were planned from day one. Money can't buy happiness. Money is a tool. Like any tool it can be used for good or evil, but greed corrupts and we see that with Sunny's parents and stuff. A society with enough food to feed all yet people still starve is a fucking failure. Fuck capitalism. Embrace democratic socialism.

The afterlife themes are a reflection of my own. I would argue something exists, but don't know or care what. The afterlife should be a reason to focus on life. You'll see them again eventually but they would want you to live a long and happy life first. So focus on life, no reason to dwell on it. Or if you're atheist, valid. I believe anyone good goes to Heaven or the better place regardless, and if God(s) doesn't care what you believe, why should I?

The poly ship is a means for fluff and representation. First step good male x male rep and some poly rep. I'm not poly (I think? I'm not opposed to trying it but I've never dated one person let alone two.) That aside merely as an ethical obligation to represent poly people as they deserve proper representation, I did try to give proper rep. They deserve representation the same as anyone else. I'm sorry if I goofed it but I did my best and if I failed, tell me how to be better and I'm sorry. Also I found it a cute ship and could not decide which ship to fix which while not why I did it didn't hurt.

In conclusion, gay rights, poly rights. If you disagree, fuck you, fight me.

The change to the truth was to hammer home the greed bad theme and the worthlessness of money. Sunny lost Mari and got money and it sucked. If I was rich I couldn't buy the love of former friends and family or fix things with those I've fallen out with, which is more than all. Love is the past to happiness, greed gets you nowhere.

It also ties into a theme of family. The blood families in this story suck ass, now sometimes blood family and real family overlap, but the point I wish to make is that family is a form of love, not the lie of blood ties. I love my family above all. Not my blood family but my real family. They are my world and the light of my life. More than anything I love my family. My blood family sucks was though. 

So yeah family is love not blood. Blood ties=blood lies.

And as for the bad endings, again they are to show suicide is always bad and effects those who love you very bad, but you may note that they get less severe as time goes on. That's because it's better to try and fail than to not try at all. Even just one more day can make it hurt a little less. Please never resort to suicide. Even if you're just trying to go that one more day, keep going one more. Please keep going it'll be worth it. Even if it's just one more cause tomorrow might be when it gets better. I beg you not as a reader to writer but human to human, don't kill yourself. Ever. Please.

The theme of abandonment is self explanatory. Abandonment hurts and can be hard to heal from, but you can forge new bonds as Sunny and co do, maybe fix old ones, but don't give up. Not everyone will leave as long as you try to be better. Even if you were at fault you can be better. Never give up. I believe in you.

Oh one last thing.

I respect it as an artistic choice but I hate lack of closure personally so… yeah. Not saying it can't be done just saying it's a personal taste thing.

"But Leo you haven't shown us what happens after Sunny tells the truth," you declare. 

Which brings us to the final theme.

As long as you try, life will get better. Never give up and it will improve. Do not quit. Do not succumb. Keep trying to be better and live a better life you deserve cause someday you will. I promise. I mean, you can't gave bad luck forever, so, yeah.

Now my hate of lack of closure allows me to show this theme so here we go.

_ Epilogue  _

It was been one year since that fateful day. It's a nice Summer day, the air is warm but not too hot, perfect for a game of frisbee. Mikhael catches the frisbee, a wide smile on his eyes, hidden by his blonde hair. He declares to Sunny, "Sunny! Bro! Heads up!"

Sunny catches the frisbee, waving happily to Mikhael. He turns his attention back to Polly, who rustled his hair declaring, "You did good. I'm proud of you kiddo."

"Thanks mom," Sunny replies with a smile.

"Hey Sunny come on!" Aubrey yells, taking his hand "Food is ready! Kim! Vance!"

The two hooligans nod and follow Aubrey and Sunny to the park, allowing Sunny to reflect on everything that had happened in the last year. First, Polly had legally adopted him, becoming the mother he never had to him and the others. He starts to attend school with Aubrey and Basil. Aubrey was the smartest, with proper help and support she excelled, usually helping her brother and two boyfriends with their homework. Thanks to therapy Aubrey became a lot better about expressing herself and being open, healing her wounds as the sessions went by.

Basil had become more confident, he was always soft spoken but at least no longer haunted by SOMETHING, coming to forgive himself and move on with his family. He had found immense joy in spending time with his family, often they would assist him in his garden, a joyful simple moment they always cherished.

Kel, who played horseshoes in the park with Kim and Vance, had also started therapy. Kel had recovered a lot thanks to his bond with Polly, the mother he always deserved. While his grades were… hardly passing he had begun to feel his upbeat attitude was genuine as it was before. Of course he too needed therapy, but he is happy with his life.

The hooligans, Mikhael, Kim, Vance, and others not vital to this tale but present here became a part of this family. They became the brothers and sisters to Aubrey, Sunny, Basil, etc. They too were happier with this new family.

Polly, now the mother to this family, found life quite fulfilling. She was happy, proud as those teens blossomed into adulthood, healing under her watch. She found her heart warmed with maternal pride as she watched this occur. She was happy, finally seeing Basil and the others become the wonderful people she always knew they could be.

She grabbed the food, steaks grilled to perfection by Henry, who smiled, slightly flustered as he checks his phone. His new girlfriend has sent him a heart melting text. Finally freed from the guilt of thinking Mari killed herself and with therapy, he began to move on. He did what he wanted and attended culinary school where he met said girl. He was happy, even if he missed Mari he would see her again. Eventually.

Finally, as he dozed off in the embrace of his two loves after the meal with his family and loves, there was Sunny. He was happy. No more money stuff. No more fear of being alone. He had his family in friends new and old. Mikhael and him were particularly close of the hooligans, jokingly bashing the economy not knowing how right they were. Sunny healed from his past becoming a well known writer by telling tales of Headspace, which for whom it may concern, continues to exist as its own realm. He would one day marry his two loves, and while it was not recognized by law, it was a marriage of their true love, laws be damned. 

And after long and happy lives, Basil the stay at home husband with Polly by his side to maintain Sunny's house, now full of life and joy with the rooms filled with the family, Aubrey the therapist who helped those who suffered like her, Henry the chef, the hooligans each with their own lives, Kel the basketball star, and Sunny the writer, as all people do, would some day die, and as Sunny, the last to past did so, he saw her.

Mari waited with everyone, the hooligans, his two loves, his family, and greeted him at the gates, "Was it worth living?"

"Yes," Sunny replies.

Mari hugged him, "See, I told you. Now come on, we've been waiting for you."

And thus… Sunny lived with the truth, and it was worth living. He, if you believe such things, joined his family and loves in the afterlife, after a long and happy life, for blissful eternity…

THE END.


End file.
